Rivamika week 2017
by Sky In pieces
Summary: "Siete situaciones y mundos donde son capaces de volverse a encontrar a pesar de las circunstancias" Conjunto de Drabbles en celebración a la semana de Levi x Mikasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hayime Isayama**.

¡Hola! Pues estoy emocionada de participar por primera vez en la Semana **Rivamika.** La temática es sencilla, y estaré publicando Drabbles al respecto.

Formo parte del Grupo de Facebook: **"Levi x Mikasa Forever!"** y seguidora de la página **A la mierda todo el Rivamika manda**. Les dedicó a ustedes cada uno de estos escritos y espero que disfruten de ellos tanto como yo los escribí :D

* * *

 **Rivamika Week 2017**

 **Día I Gimnasio**

No había nada que Mikasa amará más que entrenar en el gimnasio luego de un arduo y estresante día de trabajo, era la única forma que encontró para relajar su mente de pensamientos que carcomían su cabeza desde que despertaba por la mañana y que muchas veces no la dejaban pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Aquel día fue como cualquier otro, una vez que termino los últimos informes que su jefe le había pedido para esa tarde Mikasa corrió al Gimnasio que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de su trabajo para conseguir realizar la rutina que su cuerpo deseaba hacer desde hace varias horas.

Se cambió de su ropa formal a una más cómoda y deportiva, y se unió al resto de las personas que ya llevaban más tiempo que ella entrenando ese día. Reconoció varios rostros familiares mientras se hacía camino a las maquinas, el cual era su modo de calentar antes de pasar a cualquier otro ejercicio más fuerte.

— ¡Hola Mikasa! —escuchó una voz que la saludaba en cuanto la reconoció en la entrada. Reiner era un tipo rubio y musculoso él cual había sido una de las primeras personas que había conocido al unirse, juntos habían hechos un par de rutinas de Kickboxing junto a otro de sus amigos. Se acercó a él para saludarlo mientras lo veía levantar las pesas de veinticinco kilos.

—Hey—correspondió su saludo antes de dejar su bolsa de ejercicio en un lugar cercano para comenzar a estirar algunos de sus músculos—. ¿Dónde están Annie y Bertholdt?

—Annie está en su clase de artes marciales—explicó concentrado en el peso que levantaba con su brazo derecho—. Bertholdt aún sigue en clases. Mikasa asintió en respuesta y continuó haciendo sus estiramientos en silencio, intercambiando palabras ocasionales con Reiner.

Annie era la novia de su hermano Eren desde hace algunos años, y aunque al principio habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, Mikasa tuvo que admitir que su relación había comenzado a cambiar una vez que se dio cuenta de que ambas tenían gustos en común. Ahora podría decirse que ya no se llevaban tan mal y eran capaces de tener una conversación fluida sin ningún tipo de problemas, incluso ambas habían entrenado juntas en varias ocasiones, y por supuesto Eren estaba encantado con que dos mujeres que él amaba se llevaran bien.

Su concentración en sus estiramientos se vio interrumpida con los contantes chillidos de un grupo de chicas al final del salón, Mikasa no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber qué era lo que provocaba esa acción en las chicas del gimnasio. Levi Ackerman era un sujeto al que lamentaba haber conocido desde el primer día, no era suficiente con tener varias clases en la Universidad juntos, que Eren y varios de sus amigos tuviesen cierta admiración por él, o que de hecho compartieran el mismo apellido; si no que también iban al mismo gimnasio y en los mismos horarios que ella tenía.

Usualmente Mikasa ignoraba a esa clase de personas, pero desde que le había dado una paliza a su hermano adoptivo hace algún tiempo, su despreció por él comenzó a aumentar a medida de que notó que se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa. Mikasa pocas veces perdía los estribos, y Levi de hecho era la única persona que lograba sacarla de sus casillas, pero sin duda lo peor era el hecho de que a él le parecía tan divertido molestarla.

Justo allí podía verlo sonreír arrogantemente en su dirección al ver que los gritos de su admiradores parecían hacerle sangran los oídos, pero Mikasa no quería darle el gusto así que decidió sacar su reproductor de música para ignorar así el ruido.

— ¿Celosa? —entendió Mikasa que dijo Levi luego de leer sus labios.

—Ya quisieras—le contestó de igual manera y apartó la vista de él para volver a su ejercicio.

Durante dos horas seguidas Mikasa pasó de calentamiento en las maquinas a sus estiramientos de Yoga para relajar su cuerpo, Reiner se había ido en algún momento de la tarde y cada vez habían menos personas en el establecimiento, pero estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Reiner se despidió de ella o cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente por ese día tomó su bolso y saco una toalla para quitarse el sudor, necesitaba tomar algo frio pronto para aliviar su garganta seca y el calor que sentía luego del ejercicio. Empezó a recoger sus cosas cuando noto una botella de agua y bebida energizante junto a una nota pegada en el botellón.

Recogió la botella para mirar la nota con el ceño fruncido y un ligero toque de curiosidad por saber que decía.

 _"Cuando te enojas se te forma una pequeña arruga en la frente, deberías relajarte. Tal vez una sesión de entrenamiento juntos te vendría bien_ — _Levi A."_ —Mikasa leyó para luego ver un número de teléfono anotado al final del trozo de papel. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar a esa nota.

Marcó el número en el camino de vuelta a casa, no tardo demasiado en responder luego de tres veces de repicar.

—Ackerman.

— Sabías que lo haría—sonrió—. ¿Esperando mi llamada antes de ir a la cama?

Mikasa pudo oír un resoplido de burla.

—Aun así no dudaste en marcar mi número una vez que leíste la nota. Mikasa no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

—Simplemente curiosidad—se encogió de hombros—. Así que ¿una sesión de entrenamiento? Realmente no quisiera un montón de chicas gritando y chillando mientras entreno; apreció mis oídos así que no gracias.

Levi rio con voz ronca y sintió un ligero escalofrío al escucharlo reír.

—Que te dije de los celos Ackerman.

—Ya quisieras—rodó los ojos con ironía—. ¿Por qué la invitación de todos modos? Apuesto a que tu club de fans se moriría por entrenar contigo.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpida?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Te invite porque me gustas mocosa—Mikasa se detuvo en su andar para respirar aire. Seguramente solo era una broma y estaba completamente segura de que Levi se estaba aguantando la risa del otro lado del teléfono—. Y no acepto un no como respuesta, así que te veo mañana.

Mikasa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contradecirlo cuando la llamada finalizo, pero no estaba segura de que era lo que le impresionaba más; el hecho de que le gustaba al enano gruñón, o de que no le molestara en absoluto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hayime Isayama**.

Formo parte del Grupo de Facebook: **"Levi x Mikasa Forever!"** y seguidora de la página **A la mierda todo el Rivamika manda**.

Debo de admitir que creo que esto es una de las mejores cosas que me siento orgullosa de haber escrito, al principio la idea se me hizo genial y cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito mas de 1,000 palabras y continuaba. Me inspiré demasiado y amé el resultado de este Drabble. Petra no es un personaje querido, no me cae mal, pero tampoco nunca se gano mi corazón; ni siquiera cuando murió, así que escribirla ha sido un reto el cual disfrute más de lo que pensaba.

Gracias a los comentarios y favoritos que recibí en el Drabble anterior, ¡es por ustedes que hago esto! mucho amor para ustedes.

* * *

 **Rivamika Week 2017**

 **Día II Celos**

Se miró en el espejo por tercera vez en la noche, repasando cada marco de su rostro en busca de cualquier imperfección en su maquillaje o de cualquier pequeño pelo que se saliese fuera de lugar. Petra podía escuchar a su corazón retumbar salvajemente en su pecho a causa de los terribles nervios que la habían estado atacando a lo largo de la semana luego de finalmente tomar una decisión.

Esa noche, en la fiesta de bodas de Erwin y Hanji, le confesaría todos sus sentimientos a Levi Ackerman.

Pero esta vez estaba completamente segura de hacerlo, no como las otras veces en las que al final no tenía el valor de expresar las palabras de lo que sentía en su corazón. Mirándose en el espejo por última vez, Petra junto sus labios en una sonrisa y respiro profundamente.

—Perfecta—murmuró para sí misma.

La velada tendría lugar al aire libre, al igual que la ceremonia de casamiento así que cuando escogió su vestido, se aseguró de que fuese más cómodo para andar sobre la hierba y fresco ya que se encontraban en verano y no quería sudar en medio del evento. Salió de su habitación encaminándose a la de la futura novia, quien se encontraba preparando los últimos detalles de su vestido, en cuanto esta la vio le dio una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Petra ese vestido se te genial! —la alabó Hanji dando pequeños saltos hasta ella para abrazarla con mucha emoción.

—No tan bien como tu Hanji-san—le dijo en una sonrisa—. Erwin-san quedara con la boca abierta en cuanto te vea.

—Erwin no será el único—rio en una carcajada muy ruidosa—. En cuanto el enano te vea en ese vestido estoy segura de que te invitará a bailar. Petra no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta los orejas de tan solo imaginar el momento, había soñado con un día como ese desde hace bastante tiempo y sentía como si su cuerpo se desmayaría de tantos sentimientos acumulados en su pecho.

Pero luego recordó que aparte de ella, también había alguien más. Mikasa Ackerman.

Desde que conocía a Levi, él nunca se había interesado notablemente en el sexo opuesto, siempre era tan reservado a cerca de sus sentimientos y muy pocas veces pudo verlo dar pequeñas muestras de afectos a las personas más cercanas a él, y cuando se trataba de conseguir una novia con quien pasar el resto de su vida, Levi solía apartar con su actitud a cualquier mujer que parecía tener aquellas intensiones con él.

En la vida de Levi, sólo había un total de tres mujeres con las cuales compartía un vínculo diferente. Isabel era la hermana menor de él y Petra sabía cuánto la apreciaba, luego estaba Hanji, una de sus mejores amigas desde hace muchísimo tiempo; y finalmente estaba ella. Petra estaba orgullosa de admitir que su relación con él era de una muy buena amistad, ambos habían compartido un par de años juntos y él nunca había sido grosero con ella como usualmente lo era con otras personas.

Así había sido durante varios meses hasta que Hanji hizo que Levi y Mikasa se conocieran en el bar hace poco menos de dos meses. Mikasa le caía bien, era simpática a pesar de su personalidad fría, pero esa misma actitud había sido la que hizo que Levi fijara sus ojos en ella.

Al principio comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, un par de insultos o discusiones frecuentes, pero luego de pasar más momentos juntos a causa de Hanji, su relación ahora se había convertido en una más platónica y Petra sinceramente esperaba que siguiera de esa forma.

Luego de un par de minutos, Hanji ya estaba lista para ir hasta el altar. Petra al ser una de sus damas de honor, la ayudo con los últimos detalles y junto a las demás a la acompañaron mientras caminaba hacia donde un sonriente Erwin esperaba a su futura esposa.

A un lado de Erwin, estaba Levi vestido con su traje de gala de color azul oscuro; Petra intentó no sonrojarse demasiado al ver lo apuesto que se veía con corbata. Una vez que la novia estaba en al altar con el novio, Petra se situó al lado de Levi para mirar el desarrollo de la ceremonia.

—Te ves bien Levi-san—le susurró en voz baja al hombre a su lado quien le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Tú también Petra. La susodicha no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y prestó atención a las palabras del padre.

Cuando anunciaron que era el momento de entregar los anillos, Mikasa hizo aparición por la puerta por la que Petra había salido anteriormente, con un vestido ajustado vino tinto que no hizo más que resaltar el tono blanquecino de su piel cremosa. Petra tuvo que admitir que se veía absolutamente hermosa, llevaba un delicado trenzado en su cabello sedoso y negro, resaltando el brillante gris de su iris, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única a la cual le había llamado la atención la asiática.

A su lado, la mirada de Levi brilló al verla avanzar hasta los novios, entregándole los anillos antes de tomar asiento al lado de su hermano Eren y Jean Kirstein. El corazón de Petra se estrujo de dolor cuando observo como el resplandor que Levi tenía hace unos segundos desapareció al ver al acompañante de Mikasa toma su mano entre las suyas.

Ella no vio a Levi ni una sola vez.

Petra no pudo concentrar su atención en la ceremonia después de presenciar aquello, pasó todo el tiempo restante mirándolos a ambos y estudiar sus reacciones. Un sentimiento ácido de odio comenzó a incrementarse en su pecho hacia Mikasa cada vez que notaba como la mandíbula de Levi se apretaba cada vez que la miraba al lado de Jean, no estaba segura de a que estaba jugando ella.

Pero tampoco pasó el dolor reflejado en sus ojos grises, los cuales evitaban mirarlos.

 _—Algo seguramente debió pasar entre ellos—pensó mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior._

El resto de la noche no mejoró para ellos, ni mucho menos para ella, la fiesta había comenzado hace varias horas y Levi ni una sola vez se acercó a ella para invitarla a bailar; la única vez que habían intercambiado palabras había sido cuando estuvieron hablando con Erwin y Hanji, y de eso ya había sido hace bastante tiempo.

Lo único que podía hacer era verlo mirar a otra chica que no era ella. ¿De qué había servido comprarse el vestido más hermoso que encontró o maquillarse perfectamente? Después de todo, ella no era la chica de la cual Levi estaba enamorado.

Salió de la celebración unos minutos con una copa de vino para tomar un poco de aire afuera, tal vez de esa forma evitaría llorar frente a todos y así lograría aliviar el dolor de su corazón con alcohol. Parecía ser lo único que la acompañaría en aquella hermosa noche.

Cuando iba a volver a la celebración, al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que Mikasa al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella y decidió alejarse del ruido para tomar un respiro. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella para hablar, hasta que vio a Levi salir en dirección a la asiática.

Ni siquiera supo porque lo hizo, pero se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos de margaritas rápidamente sin ser vista para escuchar su conversación, era algo que no debía hacer, pero le picaba la curiosidad saber de qué hablarían.

— Así que vas a evitarme toda la noche —oyó que Levi le dijo a la mujer, Petra aparto algunas flores para crear un espacio en el que pudiera verlos con facilidad. Mikasa se tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder.

—No fui yo la que te apartó la otra noche. Petra pudo sentir la molestia en su voz, y no la culpaba de ser cierto lo que decía, pero tanto ella como Mikasa debían saber cómo era Levi en cuanto a las situaciones amorosas.

— ¿Y por eso viniste con el mocoso de Kirstein? —escupió con acidez, haciendo que la arruga en su frente se profundizará. Petra no estaba segura de que había ocurrido, pero podía hacerse una idea.

 _—Levi no lo arruines—pensó para sí misma._

— ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? —Mikasa se volteó para encararlo ahora, comenzó una batalla de miradas sin fin—. Al menos él tuvo el valor de invitarme.

Auch. Petra pudo sentir el peso de sus palabras aunque no había sido dirigidas hacia ella, observó cómo Levi apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, ella sabía que no había querido lastimarla, pero a veces Levi era demasiado duro consigo mismo, repitiéndose que el no merecía a nadie que lo quisiera.

El incentivo de cambiar eso había sido una de las razones por la que se había enamorado de él.

—Mikasa…

— ¿Qué quieres Levi? —lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la conversación. Petra la notó cansada, sus ojos representaban el dolor que se negaba a dejar salir, pero ella sabía y entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era lo mismo que ella había experimentado todo ese tiempo.

El sentimiento de ser apartada de su vida sin poder objetar.

—Sólo…—Petra abrió los ojos al igual que Mikasa, esperando a que dijese lo que sus oídos y corazón querían escuchar—. Deberías alejarte de mí…

Petra pudo ver la decepción dibujada en sus pupilas, pero también presencio el cambio repentino que tuvo, de la tristeza paso a la ira sin ni siquiera dudar en hacerlo.

— ¿No crees que yo debería decidir si quiero ser parte de tu vida o no? —cuestionó enfrentándolo—. ¡Soy dueña de mi propia maldita vida demonios! Mikasa comenzó a respirar agitadamente por lo enfurecida que estaba; Petra estaba orgullosa de que ella pudiese enfrentarse a él así.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron al escuchar la risa de Levi resonar en el aire.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser una mocosa terca? —sus palabras hicieron que el ambiente tenso comenzará a aligerarse, Mikasa ahora se encontraba menos tensa y se encontró sonriendo también antes de acercarse a él.

La forma en que lo miró hizo que sus extremidades se estremecieran, un calor familiar se extendió por su cuerpo y finalmente se dio cuenta. Casi quiso llorar cuando los vio besarse, siendo ella y la luna los únicos testigos de su acción.

Petra se giró para darles privacidad, no sin antes darles una última mirada a la pareja con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre estuvo celosa de Mikasa, por la forma en la que ella robaba la atención de la persona que ella más quería, por cómo sin hacer absolutamente nada ella le había quitado lo que por derecho debía ser suyo, pero ahora sentía un sentimiento más profundo que la admiración.

Pero ahora lo comprendía, Mikasa y Levi estaba hechos el uno para el otro, su relación era algo que ni ella misma era capaz de romper. Aunque no fue capaz de expresar sus sentimientos y que sentía un peso increíblemente enorme en su garganta, Petra estaba feliz de dejar que Mikasa cuidara de Levi de ahora en adelante.

Lo que más deseaba era poder encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera tener una relación como la que ellos dos tenían.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hayime Isayama**.

Formo parte del Grupo de Facebook: **"Levi x Mikasa Forever!"** y seguidora de la página **A la mierda todo el Rivamika manda**.

 **Agradecimientos/ Dedicatiorias:** ¡A mi hermana por darme está increíble idea! Y como no a estas hermosas personitas: Cerisier Jin, Nat-Marie, LunosA y a las demás chicas del Grupo Rivamika. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, lo apreció mucho y me emocioné al leerlos. ¡Mucho amor para ustedes!

¡Mejor tarde que nunca! A pesar de que mi hermana me dio la idea para este Drabble y me gustó al instante, no sé por que me ha costado tanto escribirlo :( pero me alegro de por fin haberlo hecho ( ayer estuve casi toda la noche con el word abierto y casi sin poder escribir algo lo suficientemente decente para que me guste) así que espero que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo igualmente. Debo de admitir que siento que los personajes me han quedado muy Ooc, y puede que esa sea la razón de que haya borrado tantas veces antes de poder terminarlo, pero trato de consolarme a mi misma pensando que influyen que sea un AU y por las circunstancias.

He estado tan pegada a escribirlo, que ni siquiera he podido leer la historias de las demás. En cuanto esto este publicado iré directamente a leerlas :D

Disculpas si los personajes quedaron muy Ooc D: y además he de avisar que no es un capítulo de romance como lo han sido los demás, es más de comedia :D

* * *

 **Rivamika Week 2017**

 **Día III Secretos**

Una vez más un fuerte golpe proviniendo del techo de su habitación hizo que se sobresaltara sobre la cama y volviera despertarse de aquel profundo sueño que su cuerpo anhelaba con desesperación; se giró con pesadez para mirar la hora en su reloj situado en su pequeña mesa de noche. Cuando vio que eran apenas la una de la mañana, gimió con molestia mientras se derrumbaba en la almohada y se restregaba fuertemente la sien con la yema de sus dedos, tratando de encontrar paciencia en su interior.

Mikasa se había mudado a un pequeño conjunto de apartamentos una vez que tuvo la posibilidad de económica de encontrar un mejor lugar que el que había alquilado cuando había comenzado la Universidad; era un barrio más tranquilo, seguro y agradable que el anterior, del cual se había enamorado la primera vez que lo vio, ni siquiera había dudado en escogerlo una vez que lo encontró en internet.

Desafortunadamente todas las noches tenía que oír los extraños e inquietantes ruidos y alaridos que provenían del piso de arriba.

Para su molestia, el bullicio comenzó a hacerse frecuente a medida de que las semanas pasaban, y su sueño era perturbado cuando tenía que estar bien descansada para ir a trabajar o para estudiar. Lamentablemente, Mikasa no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con su vecino para hablar acerca del tema y pedirle amablemente que intentara hacer menos ruido por las noches.

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño nuevamente, decidió hablar al día siguiente con la encargada del edificio para preguntarle acerca de los sonidos y para saber de quien se traba él o ella para en alguna ocasión solucionar el problema lo más pronto posible.

Estaba cansada y hastiada de tener que dar excusas a sus amigos por la evidente falta de sueño y el incremento de las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó cuando su alarma sonó a las seis en punto de la mañana, se preparó como cualquier otro día antes de salir por la puerta a realizar su rutina matutina de ir al gimnasio, a clases, y finalmente al trabajo. Al no tener tiempo de sobra durante el resto de la mañana, Mikasa decidió ir a hablar en ese mismo instante con la señora Ana acerca de su vecino antes de ir a ejercitarse; la encontró con suerte en la planta baja del edificio hablando con otra persona desconocida en la recepción; espero a que su conversación terminara para poder acercarse a conversar con ella tranquilamente.

— ¡Mikasa! —La saludó en cuanto la reconoció—. ¿Saliendo tan temprano a entrenar?

—Es en el único momento en que tengo tiempo para ir—respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Vaya deberías descansar un poco más querida, te ves bastante cansada—la señora se cruzó de brazos inspeccionándola de arriba abajo.

—De hecho de eso venía hablarte—comentó haciendo que la mujer se sintiese curiosa por saber que quería decirle como para buscarla directamente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte linda? —le sonrió maternalmente, desde su llegada al edificio la señora Ana la había tratado amablemente y siempre se aseguraba de que todo estuviese bien con su departamento.

—Desde hace semanas no he podido dormir bien, durante la noche se escuchan sonidos del departamento de arriba y han comenzado a ser recurrentes durante las últimas semanas.

—Hmm—dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras fruncía el ceño—. Él apartamento de Levi—susurró para sí misma—. No te preocupes querida, intentaré hablar con él.

Sus palabras hicieron que se tranquilizara por el momento, ni siquiera podía aguantar la emoción de volver a poder dormir de nuevo.

* * *

—Mikasa, ¿estas bien? —le preguntó Sasha por tercera vez a lo largo del mediodía. La asiática estaba tendida sobre la hierba del campus mirando con ojos perdidos la copa del árbol que tenía enfrente que parecía más interesante que la constante preocupación de Sasha por su estado emocional.

—Estoy bien…—repitió nuevamente, su respuesta había sido exactamente igual que las veces anteriores, y Mikasa esperaba que de esa forma ella también se convenciera de que era verdad y que tan sólo los demás dejaran de preguntarle.

Mikasa se sorprendió cuando su amiga se giró en su dirección para enfrentarla mientras dejaba caer su segundo almuerzo en la grama. Sasha pocas veces se molestaba con alguien, sólo cuando sus amigos solían mentirle o cuando no tenía que comer, y esta era de las pocas veces que podía apreciar su ceño fruncido.

— ¡No me mientas Mikasa! —la chica comenzó a sacudirla en un intento de que entrara en razón. Cuando se detuvo le dio una mirada triste—. Pensé que habías superado lo de Eren…

Al verla arrugar la nariz, Sasha se arrepintió instantáneamente de haber pronunciado su nombre.

—Lo siento…no debí mencionarlo.

—Está bien—la cortó en un suspiro para tranquilizar—. Es sólo mi estúpido vecino. Para su sorpresa, desde que había estado tan ocupada con sus responsabilidades y por el problema de su falta de sueño, Mikasa no había vuelto a pensar en Eren, y esperaba que mantuviera de esa forma durante un largo tiempo.

— ¿Son los ruidos otra vez? —preguntó recuperando su almuerzo del suelo para continuar devorándolo. Mikasa asintió en respuesta.

—Ahora son más frecuentes y no me dejan dormir.

—Me preguntó que ocasionará esos sonidos…—Mikasa no respondió pero se hacía la misma pregunta, nunca se había puesto a pensar detalladamente que podía ser o intentar adivinar que era, simplemente se enfocaba en recuperar su sueño de nuevo.

—Hace unas semanas escuché a una mujer gritar, supongo que tiene demasiada diversión.

—O podría ser un asesino serial—dijo riéndose en broma. Mikasa encontró sus palabras divertidas, pero en cuanto más se puso a pensarlo, comenzó a darse cuenta de que todo parecía encajar.

Los primeros sonidos que escuchó fueron golpes fuertes de cosas cayéndose, como si alguien estuviera luchando contra algo, luego fueron gritos y sollozos y últimamente los quejidos y gemido habían sido más bajos que los anteriores, pero lo suficientemente audibles todavía como para oírlos a través del techo de su habitación.

Cuando Mikasa llegó a su apartamento luego de que saliese del trabajo a las cinco de la tarde, estaba esperando el ascensor cuando escuchó un par de voces que venían de la recepción del edificio; desde donde estaba no podía ver de quienes se trataban y estuvo a punto de ignorarlos si no hubiera sido por que reconoció la voz de la señora Ana.

Se apresuró a ir hacia las escaleras cuando sintió que se acercaban a ella, se escondió para que no la vieran y prestó atención a la conversación.

—Levi, he vuelto a tener quejas sobre el ruido en tu apartamento—lo miró con una mirada de advertencia—. Es la tercera vez en tan sólo este mes.

Mikasa reconoció el mismo nombre de la persona que ella había dicho que vivía en el piso de arriba, desde donde estaba podía verlos de espaldas, pero pudo también se dio cuenta de que ya lo había visto antes, sólo que no sabía que se trataba de él.

—Tch—se quejó cruzándose de brazos—. Cada vez más me están dando más problemas.

—Me prometiste que no habría problemas y que nadie se enteraría—Mikasa podía notar que a pesar de no tener ningún signo de molestia en su rostro, su tono de voz demostraba totalmente lo contrario—. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, tienes que deshacerte de ellos.

Mikasa abrió la boca son sorpresa. _— ¿Deshacer de qué? —Pensó sin poder dejar su estupor—. ¿Cuerpos?_

—Tan sólo necesito algo más de tiempo—dijo presionando el botón del ascensor para que este se detuviera—. Necesito encontrar un lugar en donde dejarlos.

—Te doy una semana Levi, es más que suficiente para acabar de una vez por todas. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Mikasa oyó decir de la Señora Ana antes de dejar que su vecino subiera hasta su piso correspondiente.

Mikasa ni siquiera se quejó de tener que subir ocho pisos mientras procesaba en su cabeza la conversación que acababa de escuchar. No podía creerlo, incluso la dulce encargada estaba al tanto de lo que ese tal Levi hacía en su departamento.

Esa noche como tantas otras, no pudo dormir. No solo por los estallidos de alguien luchando, si no también que por si su vida no era lo suficientemente extraña, convivía con un asesino en su edificio y que la encargada era cómplice del crimen atroz que cometía.

* * *

El resto de las semanas Mikasa se había asegurado de alejarse lo que más pudiera de ambos, escondiéndose de ellos cuando los veía o simplemente ignorándolos; tal vez de esa forma podía seguir con su vida como siempre lo había hecho.

Lamentablemente los constantes sonidos por las noches hacían que esa posibilidad se viera reducida cada vez más.

Un sábado por la noche Mikasa salió para botar la basura en el contenedor que se encontraba en el lateral derecho de edificio cuando se encontró con él. Estaba terminando de botar sus últimos sacos de basura y en cuanto vio su sombra en el suelo, se volteó para enfocar sus ojos en ella.

Se sintió completamente desnuda y expuesta cuando sus penetrantes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, mirándola y analizándola como si fuera a cometer su asesinato allí mismo sobre el asfalto sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Ya podía imaginar la lamentable noticia que saldría en el periódico: _"Cuerpo de una joven hallado en un basurero del Distrito Shiganshina"_

Ambos se quedaron viéndose sin decir una palabra, Mikasa desvió la mirada hacia sus manos enrojecidas, tenía varias cortadas a lo largo del brazo, pero antes de que pudiera ver con más detalle, fue Levi quien decidió romper el silencio mientras pasaba por su lado en dirección a la entrada.

—No deberías salir a esta hora, es peligroso para una chica como tú.

En cuanto su figura desapareció en el edificio, Mikasa no supo sin sentirse aliviada porque ya no la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos depredadores a la espera de degollar a su presa, pero ahora su preocupación se volvió hacia aquella amenaza tácita que le quedo totalmente clara.

 _"Sigue saliendo a la calle sola y cuando menos los esperes estarás gritando de dolor en mi apartamento"_

Sintió un escalofrío invadir su nuca y se apresuró a terminar lo que venía hacer para salir corriendo directo a su apartamento; esperaba no tener que encontrarse con él esperando el ascensor.

Luego de dejar su bolsa de basura en el suelo, sus ojos se desviaron sin querer hacía lo que Levi había dejado allí anteriormente, y en cuanto reconoció la sangre a través de la bolsa transparente, sintió que el color dejaba su rostro y sus dedos temblaron sin poder evitarlo.

 _Sangre. Demasiada sangre._

Sintiendo unas profundas ganas de vomitar, Mikasa corrió a su apartamento sin pensarlo dos veces y se cercioró de ponerle seguro a la puerta una vez que llegó. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que su vecino siguiera asesinando a personas inocentes.

* * *

—Este plan es una completa locura—se dijo a si misma mientras esperaba a que su objetivo saliera de su apartamento para coger evidencia lo suficientemente explicita y real como para que la policía pudiera arrestarlo. Luego de no poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche a pesar de que su vecino por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había hecho ningún ruido, decidió tomar una decisión tan descabellada que en miles de años Mikasa hubiese pensado en hacer.

Definitivamente Sasha había influido en ella después de todo.

El plan era sencillo, sólo tenía que esperar a que Levi saliera para ella poder escabullirse en su apartamento, tomar fotografías que evidenciaran su acusación y luego estaría huyendo de allí antes de que regresara. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía, pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr sin quería atraparlo.

Si la atrapaba, estaría muerta.

Media hora después lo vio salir de ahí con aquel gesto despectivo que siempre tenía en su rostro y espero pacientemente hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran para salir corriendo a toda prisa y forzar la cerradura para poder permitirse la entrada. Diez segundos después estaba totalmente abierta y a su disposición.

Al entrar en la sala no encontró nada sospechoso, pero tampoco esperaba encontrar algo allí. Estaba segura de que todo se encontraba en la habitación contigua a la suya. Era un bonito departamento tuvo que admitir, estaba bien decorado y se veía impecable; ni siquiera recordaba si el suyo se había visto así cuando lo visitó por primera vez.

Caminó por el estrecho pasillo en dirección a las habitaciones, su dormitorio estaba al final al igual que el suyo, el lugar de donde provenían todos aquellos ruidos que no la dejaban dormir.

Tomó el picaporte en sus manos y respiró profundamente para prepararse mentalmente para lo que sus ojos estaban a punto de presenciar. Sólo que cuando tomó el valor para girarlo y observar su interior, se encontró con lo que menos esperaba ver.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi apartamento? —la voz de Levi sonó a sus espaldas en el mismo momento en que el animal maulló. Su tono de voz le dijo que no parecía nada contento de que haya invadido su propiedad privada.

Su cuerpo quedó paralizado ante lo que veían sus ojos. Un total de ocho gatitos fue lo que Mikasa contó al verlos tomando una siesta en su cama mientras su madre la veía desde su lugar junto a sus crías con ojos llenos de una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza ante la persona desconocida.

— ¡Enano! ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? —la energizante voz de una mujer la saco de su letargo, y lentamente se giró hacía el dueño del apartamento quien a su lado estaba la dueña de la voz—. Vaya ¿y tú quién eres?

En ese mismo momento Mikasa deseaba que en verdad sus suposiciones fueran ciertas.

* * *

La estrepitosa risa de Hanji hizo que la vergüenza de Mikasa aumentara y sus mejillas enrojecieran, Levi a su lado también parecía estar burlándose de su incredulidad, pero era menos evidente que su compañera; sus labios apenas estaban curvados hacia arriba y su ceño no estaba tan marcado como normalmente lo estaba.

— ¡Estoy consciente de que Levi es atemorizante! Y mucho más con esa cara que se trae todo el día, pero ¡¿Un asesino?! ¡Eso es nuevo!

Mikasa ni siquiera pudo decir una palabra, nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida.

—Me pregunto… ¿Que planeabas hacer al invadir el apartamento del enano?—comentó tratando de calmar su risa para hacer que la mujer se sintiese menos incomoda con sus burlas.

—Quería obtener la evidencia suficiente como para culparlo…—Mikasa susurró apretándose el labio.

— ¿Y no pensaste en el riesgo de que te encontrase husmeando en mi habitación? Levi ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de un acto estúpido e inconsciente o lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a él sola.

—Se defenderme sola—arrugó la nariz con incordió.

Con esa respuesta Levi no pudo afirmar ninguna de sus hipótesis, pero quedo satisfecho con su respuesta.

—No te preocupes Mikasa—la tranquilizó Hanji con una mano sobre su hombro—. Con todos esos ruidos, yo también hubiese pensado lo mismo.

Mikasa no estaba segura de sí sólo lo había dicho para hacerla sentir mejor. Un movimiento entre sus piernas le llamó la atención, la gata que había visto antes ahora se frotaba de su pierna con suavidad.

—Vaya parece que le agradas. Mikasa tomó al minino entre sus manos y lo llevó a su regazo para acariciar su pelaje, ella aprecio estar contenta con su atención.

— ¿Cómo demonios…? Encontró a Levi gruñendo en su dirección y recordó que Hanji había mencionado que todos los golpes se debían a que cierta persona no se llevaba bien con la gata. Sonrió de tan solo imaginarlo.

— ¡Bueno es hora de irme! —anunció Hanji levantándose del sillón para acercarse a la canasta de gatitos que la esperaban.

—Más te vale que esos estúpidos gatos estén bien.

—No te preocupes emanan les encontraré un buen hogar. Levi se despidió de la mujer y luego dirigió su mirada hacia ella desde el marco de la puerta.

Con la despedida de Hanji, Mikasa decidió que era hora de que ella se fuera también, cuando desde un principio ni siquiera había sido invitada a ir. Dándole una última caricia a la gata, se apresuró a salir cuando antes de allí y así evitar que la tensión entre ella y Levi se hiciese aún más incómoda de lo que ya era, pero una mano sobre su brazo la detuvo.

—Y pensar que para poder invitarte a salir, tenía que hacerte creer que era un asesino mocosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hayime Isayama**. La coreografía en la que me inspiré para este Fanfic no es mía, pertenecen a la bailarina: **Lera Smirnova** , pueden encontrarla en Youtube por esté nombre: **"Dance Tenerife... Crazy in Love (50 Shades of Grey) Choreography & Dance - Lera Smirnova & Diego"**

Formo parte del Grupo de Facebook: **"Levi x Mikasa Forever!"** y seguidora de la página **A la mierda todo el Rivamika manda**.

¡No van a creer el estúpido error que cometí hoy! Ayer por la noche-luego de publicar el Fanfic anterior- Me puse a escribir enseguida el que se supone tenía que publicar hoy, todo genial, lo termine e incluso lo guarde aquí en la página para solo tener que publicarlo hoy al medio día y listo. Resulta y acontece que esta loca niña que no sé que tenía en la cabeza xd ha escrito un Song fic que se supone que era el tema del Domingo de esta semana y no el de "Música" que era el que se supone que tenía que ser JAJAJA

Y me ha pasado lo que yo no quería que volviese a ocurrir, que es tener que escribir hoy mismo el Fanfic que tocaba, prefiero hacerlo el día antes para estar segura de que esta bien. Y nuevamente traigo el capítulo, tarde :( pero amé escribir esto, ya tenía la idea desde el lunes y espero que les guste mucho :)

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos a los lectores que me siguen. Les aconsejo escuchar la canción del vídeo mientras lo leen, o si lo prefieren pueden verlo después de leerlo para que se imaginen mejor lo que escribí, lamento no poder poner el Link directamente, ya saben como es FF.

 _Letra cursiva_ -recuerdos. Letra normal-actualmente.

 **PD:** Estaba en un grupo Rivamika en Whatsapp, pero estaba muy muerto y al final casi todo el mundo se salió y ahora quede como administradora xd Me gustaría volver a revivirlo, así que si quieren ser parte de él, envíenme un mensaje privado para agregarlas :D

* * *

 **Rivamika Week 2017**

 **Día IV Música**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Música.**

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Mikasa podía oír sus pisadas aproximándose a ella a través de la melodía resonando con una tranquilidad sofocante; parecieron siglos hasta que sintió su dedos tibios recorrer su garganta hasta llegar a su mano derecha y levantarla lentamente sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo del cemento ahora frio si la presencia de su cuerpo en él.

Pegó su espalda a su pecho desnudo llevando sus manos hacia sus caderas para rozar sus dedos mientras Mikasa levanto sus pies en punta para dar dos pequeñas vueltas cortas; la tomó del pecho para obligar a su torso a inclinarse hacia adelante antes de tomar el impulso de empujar sus hombros hacia él y que Mikasa levantara ambas piernas en una perfecta posición en V.

Mientras Levi la cargaba por sus caderas para hacerla girar sobre su espalda, Mikasa se permitió cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en los movimientos y los toques que yacían grabados para siempre en su memoria.

* * *

 _Sus orbes azulinos brillaban como estrellas en la habitación lúgubre recordándole que la aterradora realidad no era de importancia en ese momento, sus labios encontraron un punto sensible en su cuello mientras sus manos se aventuraban a trazar figuras sobre sus muslos que en ese momento le importaron en lo más mínimo reconocer en su mente._

 _Los músculos ceñidos de su espalda se relajaron al sentir sus uñas restregarse en ellos con apenas un poco de presión, el lugar se hizo de repente demasiado caliente como para soportarlo y el aire se hizo escaso._

* * *

Su mano se apretó contra la suya, y sus miradas se encontraron, no era necesario hablar ni decir ni una palabra, ellos habían aprendido a comunicarse de una forma que nadie más podía llegar a comprender. Una chispa de excitación familiar invadió sus extremidades en el momento en que sus manos apretaron su estómago con delicadeza, mientras la otra se arrastraba por su cuello y llegaba a la coronilla de su cabeza.

Levi se tiró en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas, y con un solo movimiento Mikasa apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y levantó sus piernas por encima de su cabeza, manteniendo la posición por escasos segundos antes de caer sobre él y arrastrarse hacia atrás para permitir que su pecho subiera.

No le permitió tocarla y lo empujó con fuerza en el suelo nuevamente, tal vez de alguna manera sentiría lo que ella experimentó todas las veces en la que Levi se arrepentía y la dejase abandonada sobre la colcha gélida más de una vez.

* * *

 _Gimió el sentir que sus besos bajaban a lo largo de su clavícula hasta deslizarse por la curva de sus pechos, lo que no esperaba era que se apartara de repente, como si su piel ardiera contra la suya o como si fuera la peor suciedad en el universo._

 _No le sorprendía que lo hiciera, después de todo, su relación no sería permitida en el mundo del baile._

 _Se levantó para irse, como siempre lo hacía cuando sentía que había traspasado un límite que no debía cruzar, pero ella por primera vez no se lo permitió._

 _—Si te vas está vez ya no habrá una próxima—le recordó esperando que ese fuera el detonante para empujar lejos sus preocupaciones y solo dejarse llevar por el place carnal de lo prohibido. Sonrió cuando sin pensarlo demasiado se arrastró sobre ella para un beso desesperado._

* * *

Levi dio una vuelta hacia atrás empujándose con los brazos, seguida de ella quien inmediatamente después de levantarse, se abalanzo hacia él para tomarse de las manos y elevar ambas piernas en el aire , abrazándola con fuerza por los hombros y haciéndole entender que no iba a dejarla ir jamás.

La muy conocida letra de la canción comenzó y Mikasa sintió un subido de adrenalina recorrerla y erizándole la piel, sentía su cuerpo libre al girarse con la ayuda de su acompañante, como un ave volando acompañado del sol brillando en lo alto del cielo.

Mikasa junto sus piernas por detrás de su espalda, y él se inclinó hacia adelante para que ella pudiera extenderse hasta que su mano derecha llegara a rozar el suelo debajo de ella mientras su pierna se estirará hacia arriba y que su pie se pusiera en punta hacia el techo.

* * *

 _—Vamos Mika, no creo que se tan malo. Levi es el mejor bailarín de toda la academia—intentó tranquilizar Eren a su hermana adoptiva quien se encontraba de un humor terrible desde que se enteró en que tenía que compartir escenario con aquel enano detestable._

 _La única respuesta de su hermana fue una mirada enfurecida que le hizo sudar frio. A su lado, Armin tomó la palabra por Eren, quien no se atrevió a decirle nada más._

 _—Muchísima gente importante va a ir al evento, sería una grandiosa oportunidad para tu carrera. Mikasa sabía que ambos tenían razón, la oportunidad de bailar con el mejor bailarín no era una oportunidad que a todos les ofrecían._

 _Lo vio hablando con Petra, otra de las veteranas y a quien había vencido al conseguir ser la compañera de baile de Levi, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en la distancia y Mikasa tomó el reto de demostrarle que ella era mucho más que una simple bailarina de Ballet, que ni siquiera él llegaría a estar en el mismo nivel._

* * *

Sus narices se rozaron el encontrarse cara a cara, dando vueltas alrededor del otro antes de que Levi levantara sus piernas hacia arriba y Mikasa lograra un perfecto Split de cabeza, abrazando com ambos brazos el torso de su acompañante. La ayudó a volver a apoyar sus pies en el suelo para guiarla hacia detrás de su espalda, Mikasa contorneo los músculos de su abdomen, pasando por su pecho y llegar hasta su cabeza y girarla en su dirección para atraerlo hacia su boca sin siquiera llegar a besarlo.

Cuando estuvieron de frente nuevamente, apretó su agarre en las caderas y Mikasa bajo su espalda hacia abajo en un movimiento en U antes de que sus pechos se pegara y sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

* * *

 _Se sintió atraído por el sonido de una melodía que sus oídos captaron cuando iba de camino a la salida, no tenía prisa así que decidió satisfacer a su curiosidad y apreciar a quien se encontrara practicando en ese moment. Se recostó del marco de la puerta para ver a la mujer comenzando apenas su rutina con unos assemble pas, seguidos de pequeñas vueltas con sus pies en cuarta posición. _

_Sabía quién era, la había visto bailar algunas veces antes y debía admitir que sus movimientos eran limpios y precisos, casi no había notado errores en su postura como había visto en otras mujeres en la academia. Como muchos decían, era brillante y sus pasos eran perfectos, pero había muchos bailarines así en el mundo y hasta ahora no la había visto hacer algo que realmente valiera la pena considerar._

 _Vario de sus colegas le aconsejaron considerarla para que sea su compañera de baile en el concurso más importante del año que cada vez estaba más cerca, y si lograba impresionarlo entonces lo pensaría._

 _El ritmo de la canción comenzó a aumentar al igual que las personas atraídas por el sonido, Mikasa estaba demasiado concentrada en realizar un perfecto arabesque y un petite Gran jeté que no se dio cuenta de que tenía público, era como si su mente solo estuviera pensando en seguir embelleciendo sus movimientos. _

_Levi prestó atención a los detalles, a esos que sólo el notaba cada vez que veía a alguien bailar. Sus pasos elegantes y fluidos podían incluso rivalizar con los suyos, su título de la "Mejor novata" no era sólo simples rumores._

 _Observo con admiración el mejor salto mariposa en el aire que había visto en su vida, haciéndole descartar sus demás opciones sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Ya tenía compañera de baile, y se había enamorado de sus movimientos. Cuando la música terminó, Mikasa se giró para encontrar a varios de sus compañeros aplaudir y aludirla por realizar uno de los saltos más difíciles en el mundo Ballet, pero sus ojos sólo estaban sobre Levi._

 _—Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer Ackerman, te sugiero que abandones la academia._

 _Desde ese día se ganó un profundo desprecio por parte de Mikasa, y comenzó a ser más exigente con ella con el propósito de que fuera mejor que él._

* * *

La levantó en el aire con las piernas flexionadas y las rodillas en el pecho y giró sobre sus pies antes de que Mikasa se sostuviera de su espalda y estirará su pierna hasta el máximo y luego se dejará caer en los brazos de Levi abrazándolo su cuerpo con ambos brazos y piernas. Levi dio tres giros con ella en sus brazos antes de soltarla y apartarse a una distancia prudente para realizar movimientos coordinados.

Saltaron sobre su pierna derecha, mientras la izquierda la elevaron en el aire sin llegar a estar a ciento ochenta grados, al caer saltaron con sus pies en punta para realizar un giro de plie y terminar en un rebote y salto attitude. Ambos cayeron uno al lado del otro, rodando por el suelo y apoyándose con una de las piernas en el suelo.

* * *

 _—De nuevo—repitió viéndola realizar giros dobles y triples en un corto periodo de tiempo—. Otra vez. Levi sabía que Mikasa se esforzaba por impresionarle y que sus movimientos fueran perfectos, pero no eran suficientes para en un escenario en donde los mejores la juzgarían sin remordimiento._

 _No quería que ella tuviera que pasar por ello. La vio realizar un mal giro y caer en el piso jadeando por falta de aire. Se veía cansada, abatidas, sus movimientos no eran tan buenos hoy como lo habían estado antes; algo tuvo que haber pasado._

 _— ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo hoy? —la regañó acercándose a ella para ver si algo más ocurría y Levi no lo había notado. La observó hacer una mueca al intentar levantarse, y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con sus zapatillas._

 _Desamarró nudo por nudo sin decir una sola palabra hasta que encontró el origen del problema. Las heridas en sus pies no eran nada normales, la sangre había manchado sus medias; no sabía si estaba molesto por ser tan increíblemente descuidada o por no haberse dado cuenta de su dolor antes._

* * *

Extendieron la mano hacia el frente para luego girar de reversa y realizar una pirueta con ambas manos apoyados en el pavimento. Ni siquiera estaba cansada cuando realizaron juntos otro salto hacia arriba con sus piernas en V. Estaba acostumbrada a bailar en ese ritmo y se encontraba feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que fuera capaz de igual sus movimientos.

Mikasa se lanzó hacia él y la tomó por las piernas girando sobre sus talones. Mientras se miraban a los ojos recordó el primer contacto de sus labios y el primer encuentro intimo en el que se entregó a él. Bailar a su lado, sentir la música en sus venas y los toques de sus manos hábiles sobre su piel era la misma sensación que había sentido al unirse completamente a él.

En todo ese tiempo no prestó atención a los aplausos del público mientras Levi la levantaba sobre su cabeza en una pose final, lo único que importaba era la mirada que le dio cuando la bajó lentamente de sus brazos, y a la vista de todos la besó con ímpetu.

El hecho de que las relaciones en el mundo de la danza estaban prohibidas, y las opiniones sobre ellos pudieran ser grotescas; no le importaba, el mundo se podía ir a la mierda.

* * *

Vocabulario para entender algunos términos usados.

Allongé: Movimiento que consiste en alargar la pierna o el brazo y prologar el movimiento a partir de una posición doblada.

Aplom: Se trata del perfecto control del cuerpo que debe tener un bailaron para realizar los movimientos de manera precisa.

Arabesque: Posición básica, realizada generalmente de perfil. El cuerpo se sostiene sobre una pierna mientras que la pierna restante se estira por detrás.

Arqué: Indica al bailarín que tiene un defecto en sus piernas, las cuales se curvan hacia afuera, dejando espacio libre a la altura de sus rodillas al pararse en !º posición de pies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hayime Isayama**.

Formo parte del Grupo de Facebook: **"Levi x Mikasa Forever!"** y seguidora de la página **A la mierda todo el Rivamika manda**. Organizador de este evento.

Cerisier Jin, Renkouha, LunosA ¡Muchas gracias por sus opiniones y comentarios! Siempre que escribo un nuevo capítulo pienso en que dirán ustedes, además de pegar un pequeño grito cada vez que recibo la notificación de un Review xd Son un amor la verdad y estoy muy emocionada de que les gusten mis ideas ya que son una de las primeras cosas que he escrito de esta pareja. ¡Disfruten de este capítulo! Les estaré enviando love.

* * *

 **Rivamika Week 2017.**

 **Día V Pastel**

Siempre había sido buena en leer a las personas, era una habilidad que había adquirido con el tiempo y que había perfeccionar al pasar los años. No era complicado ni nada del otro mundo, sólo bastaba ser escrupulosa con los detalles de sus expresiones, fijarse en la forma en que se sentaban, la manera de relacionarse y tratar con los demás o qué tipo de comida preferían por encima de otra; sus amigos habían cogido interés en que por más extraño que fuera su predicción siempre terminaba teniendo razón en todas sus lecturas, y muchas veces le pedían que adivinaran la personalidad de un extraño solo para impresionarse de que resultará ser tal y como ellas los describía.

Era por eso que Mikasa solía decir que las personas eran como los pasteles que cocinaban, cada uno tenía un sabor exclusivo que los hacían diferenciarse de los demás, y no todos sabían apreciar el gusto de cada ingrediente diferente.

Aparte de usar la psicología en sus clientes, Mikasa amaba cocinar postres y dulces en base a las personas que observaba para luego entregárselos ella misma y que se deleitaran con el sabor de un pastel personalizado, la mayoría de ellos se enamoraron tanto de ellos que ahora solían frecuentar la tienda todas las semanas en busca de una porción de su ahora dulce favorito. Y esta vez no era la excepción.

Su turno en la tarde comenzó a las dos en punto justo cuando la cafetería volvía a abrir las puertas al público luego del receso de almuerzo, Mikasa esperaba pacientemente detrás del mostrador hasta que un cliente hiciera aparición por la puerta. Rostros conocidos y nuevos tomaron asiento en las pequeñas mesas a la espera de ser atendidos, pero entre ellos había uno en particular que se había vuelto su favorito desde que lo vio.

Desde hace varias semanas había pegado un ojo en un chico que había comenzado a frecuentar la cafetería a la misma hora todos los días, Mikasa se deleitó observándolo todos los días en busca de respuestas en su aura misteriosa y atrayente.

No era del tipo de persona que había visto alguna vez antes, lo recordaría de ser así. Las personas como él eran difíciles de olvidar.

Cada día descubría un detalle nuevo, una pieza del gran rompecabezas que aún necesitaba de más partes para ser completado; le había tomado más tiempo del normal terminar la lectura de la nueva víctima que cautivo su interés de una manera diferente, pero no le importaba tener un nuevo reto que superar luego de mucho tiempo.

De hecho, le fascinaba tener un nuevo desafío para satisfacer su propio placer de curiosidad.

— ¡Historia! —Mikasa llamó la atención de su compañera de trabajo que estaba terminando de anotar el pedido de una pareja que había llegado hace pocos minutos, la rubia se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. Historia era el tipo de chica que iba a la par de un sencillo flan de guayaba.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Mikasa?

— ¿Puedes encargarte de los pedidos por un rato? —Le preguntó con una creciente llama en su pecho por la excitación que siempre sentía a la hora de cocinar—. Puedes pedirle a Ymir que te ayude si hay demasiados clientes.

—Claro—aceptó sin vacilar—. ¿Un nuevo pastel? —preguntó divertida—. Me he dado cuenta cómo te le has quedado mirando al chico de la esquina durante semanas. Se llama Levi por si te lo preguntas.

Mikasa no estaba segura de sí lo decía por si lectura o porque estaba insinuando algo más a parte de lo que era.

—Tengo el pastel perfecto para él.

Luego de dejarle a Historia el trabajo de llevar y organizar los pedidos, Mikasa se adentró en la cocina para comenzar con su nueva creación, tenía que apresurarse antes de que la hora de Levi llegara y no fuera capaz de entregarle el pastel que estaba haciendo especialmente para él.

Precalentó el horno a 150º grados mientras comenzaba a moler las galletas y mezclarlas con manteca derretida, la amasó antes de distribuirla uniformemente en una tortera desmontable y luego la llevó a la heladera. Mientras se endurecía, vertió chocolate blanco en un bol de vidrio y calentó crema de leche antes de unirlos juntos y dejarlos reposar por un minuto. Cuando el tiempo pasó, lo revolvió hasta lograr una crema de chocolate bien homogénea.

Continuó batiendo queso crema y Mascarpone agregándole el azúcar y las yemas de huevo para luego unirlos con el chocolate blanco previamente derretido y unos cuantos gramos de pulpa de maracuyá. Una vez puesto junto a la tortera lo llevó al horno y lo dejó cocinarse mientras batía las claras del huevo con un toque de canela y conseguir crear una deliciosa crema batida para destruirlo por encima; cuando estuvo cocido lo dejó reposar y lo llevó a la nevera.

Se asomó varias veces asegurándose de que Levi no se hubiera ido de la tienda en todo ese tiempo, pero lograba sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que seguía sentado en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado. Vio a Historia guiñándole un ojo para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que ella se había encargado de que no se fuera.

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, picó un buen trozó de él y espolvoreó un poco de azúcar impalpable luego de colocarlo en el plato, era hora de llevárselo y ver qué opinaba de él. Mikasa había escogido esos ingredientes por una razón especialmente particular.

Levi tenía una personalidad difícil, de lo que había observado era testarudo, gruñón y grosero con todas a las personas que lo rodeaban, producto de decepciones pasadas y recuerdos dolorosos que ninguna persona debería tener, actitud que combinaba perfectamente con el sabor ácido y cítrico de la maracuyá, pero el brillo de sus ojos le mostraban una persona completamente diferente a la que actuaba y era por esa razón que había agregado una pizca del dulce sabor del chocolate blanco, que parecía identificar aquella humanidad y amabilidad que insistía tanto en ocultar. La crema batida identificaba el toque de misterio que la había atraído a él desde un principio.

Se acercó a Levi con un leve sentimiento de nerviosismo y le extendió el plato justo enfrente de él, pudo ver que su frente se arrugara en confusión y luego volvió la vista nuevamente hacia el libro que había estado leyendo desde que llegó.

—No lo ordené.

—Lo sé, este viene por la cuenta de la casa. Sin decirle una palabra más lo dejó disfrutarlo mientras iba de vuelta al trabajo, pudo sentir su afilada y desconcertada mirada sobre ella todo el tiempo, pero finalmente decidió probar un bocado de él luego de un rato mirando el pastel como si tuviese algo malo en él.

Después de ese momento, Levi iba directamente hacía ella para pedirle otro trozo de ese delicioso pastel todos los días y hablar con ella sobre cómo cada vez que lo probaba lo invadía una sensación y mezcla de sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes. Curiosamente Mikasa se había sentido de la misma forma cada vez que lo preparaba para él, una conexión surgió entre ellos desde ese día.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hayime Isayama**.

Formo parte del Grupo de Facebook: **"Levi x Mikasa Forever!"** y seguidora de la página **A la mierda todo el Rivamika manda**. Organizador de este evento.

¡Ah los/las amo enserio! Cada vez que veo que el número de favoritos u comentarios aumenta me emociono demasiado :D me siento orgullosa de lo que he escrito está semana, lo he disfrutado demasiado y más al saber que le ha gustado tanto. Para ser la primera vez participando en este tipo de evento, me he llevado una sorpresa enorme y he logrado conocer personitas geniales.

Mañana les estaré enviando un MP para invitarlas al grupo Rivamika que les comenté en los dos últimos capítulos. Estoy emocionada de hablar con ustedes y compartir un poco más.

Sinceramente no se me ocurrió nada mejor para este día, esto fue una idea a medias que fue tomando un rumbo diferente del que tenía planeado. No fue fácil trabajar con esta palabra que no fuera usar el color como primera opción, así que esto fue lo que surgió de mi loca mente, espero que la interacción de estos dos sea suficiente :D

Escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes, aunque seguramente no sea lo que esperan xd

* * *

 **Rivamika Week 2017**

 **Día VI Esmeralda**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Esmeralda**

—Gira a la derecha, he desactivado las cámaras—Mikasa escuchó la voz de Armin a través del micrófono mientras correteaba por los pasillos. Sentía el cuero de su pantalón pegarse a su piel como una segunda piel y se apartó el mechón de pelo que siempre lograba colarse en su rostro.

Era una noche de verano especialmente calurosa, y el ejercicio de escabullirse con rapidez entre los guardias y corretear por los corredores causó que sudara inconscientemente y que Mikasa deseara poder tener una muy buena ducha luego de terminar su tarea. Su trabajo no era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa en un principio, pero había surgido de la necesidad de una mejor calidad de vida de la que tenía en las calles del Distrito Shiganshina; ya hace tiempo que se le había olvidado lo que era vivir una buena vida en una casa acogedora con padres que te amaban, pero tal vez esos mismos recuerdos y deseos de vivir fue lo que le dieron el impulso de avanzar aunque pasara días y noches enteras sin una gota de agua en sus labios, o un trozo de pan en su garganta.

Robar era una habilidad innata que se había colado en su piel y ahora era parte de su vida y personalidad, pero las joyas valiosas, rubíes, zafiros y oro no eran lo suficientemente complacientes para ella ahora, necesitaba algo más valioso que el dinero, y hasta ahora no había encontrado algo que la llenara de ese sentimiento tan anhelado.

Su objetivo está vez podría ser incluso el trabajo más importante que le asignaron hasta ahora, y esperaba que esta vez fuera lo que estaba buscando. El proyecto esmeralda era algo que había llevado incluso meses en ser preparado, puesto que según los archivos que Armin había encontrado, era algo de alta prioridad para el Rey.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —le preguntó a su compañero, mientras se escondía detrás de un muro y observaba a uno de los guardias pasar por el pasillo que conectaba con los dormitorios. Aprenderse cada habitación de ese gigantesco lugar había sido una total molestia y ni siquiera pudo hacerlo, prefirió que Armin la guiará a rincones seguros y más confiables que los planos de la casa que habían encontrado.

—Deberías estar allí en un minuto—lo escuchó teclear en su ordenador—. Ten cuidado, cada cinco minutos pasa un guardia diferente frente a la puerta y deshacerte de alguno solo llamará la atención. Mikasa asintió a pesar de que su amigo no podía verla en ese momento.

Puso su reloj en marcha mientras corría hacia su destino tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, en cuanto estuvo frente al gran roble de manera, Mikasa se apresuró a forzar la cerradura antes de que el cambio la descubriera en medio del robo. Sonrió para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hizo en un tiempo perfecto de tres minutos con dos de sobra.

—Estoy aquí Armin.

—Muy bien…—el rubio enfocó sus ojos azules en la pantalla mientras lograba entrar en el sistema de seguridad dentro de la habitación y realizaba un corte de la grabación anterior para no alertar a los que vigilaban las cámaras—. El suelo es sensible cuando se ejerce presión, cualquier contacto por más de un cuarto de segundo activará la alarma.

Mikasa tomo aire mientras tomaba distancia y corría hacia el suelo antes de realizar una pirueta seguida de saltos perfectos hacia atrás; cuando el camino terminó, realizo una última vuelta antes de caer sobre sus manos con los pies extendidos hacia arriba.

Frente a ella finalmente se encontraba lo que había tardado tres meses en venir a buscar, pero a pesar de que ya la parte difícil había pasado, Mikasa aún sentía un sentimiento extraño en el estómago, uno que le indicaba que algo andaba mal, pero trató de convencerse de que no era nada de qué preocuparse.

—Mikasa…tenemos problemas—la voz asustada de Armin la hizo fruncir el ceño. Mikasa se apresuró a desbloquear el sistema de seguridad y llevarse rápidamente a lo que venían, ya después se preocuparía por los problemas.

— ¿Ahora qué? —prácticamente gruñó.

—Eren no responde. Mikasa se permitió parar un segundo antes de difícilmente tomar la decisión de que ocuparse de Eren una vez que hubiese salido de allí.

—Nos ocuparemos de Eren más tarde, la prioridad ahora es salir con esto de aquí.

—Ese no es el único problema Mikasa—lo escuchó tartamudear—. No estás sola en la habitación.

La advertencia de su amigo fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió la pistola en la parte baja de su espalda, se regañó a si misma al no prestar atención a su entorno y bajar la guardia tan irresponsablemente. Nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido, y que ocurriera la primera vez no era algo que debía darse el placer de cometer.

— ¿Buscando algo Ackerman? —Mikasa abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre insufrible, quien se había ganado su odio cada vez que interfería en cada una de sus misiones. No bastaba con compartir apellidos, también tenían que ser rivales y amantes hace un tiempo atrás.

— ¿Quién está ahí contigo? ¿Estás bien? —comentó comenzando a alterarse. El sudor corrió por su frente.

—Tranquilo Armin estoy bien—Mikasa le dijo mientras se giraba lentamente con las manos en alto en dirección a su atacante. Levi suavizó el agarre en el gatillo, pero no se sorprendió con que no la moviera de su sitio.

Mikasa se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro y lo miro directamente a los ojos, lo siguiente que supo fue que se movió de su rango de tiro y se abalanzó contra él, robándole el arma rápidamente y lanzándola lejos de su alcance, lo retuvo en el suelo con cada pierna en los costados de su torso.

— ¿Dónde está lo que vine a buscar? —prácticamente le gruñó, Mikasa odiaba perder su tiempo, pero sobre todo que Levi siempre se interpusiera en su camino.

— ¿Esmeralda? —Rio de su ingenuidad mirándola con soberbia desde su posición—. Todo este tiempo pensaste que era un objeto. Joyas, tal vez—Ese gesto era el que siempre había aborrecido de él, pero también era aquel que la encendía en todos los sentidos—. Lamento decirte que el proyecto no es más que una mentira.

Mikasa odió tener la razón en su mal presentimiento, si Levi estaba allí era porque la Legión había seguido sus huellas hasta encontrarla.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Por más que me guste la posición en la que estamos, la verdad es que siempre preferí ser el que está arriba—Levi aprovechó su distracción para girar sus piernas e invertir las posiciones, ahora el quedando sobre su estómago con ambas piernas a su lado e inmovilizando sus brazos.

— ¡No cambies de conversación enano!

—Estúpida mocosa, ¿aún no lo has entendido? —Le gruñó presionando más el agarre en sus muñecas—. Tus jefes te vendieron—le susurró en el oído, causando que su aliento le erizaba la piel.

—El proyecto esmeralda siempre fueron ustedes—escupió volviendo a mirarla—. Todo esto era una farsa que montaron los imbéciles que te contrataron para que lográramos atraparte.

Mikasa no quería creerle, era imposible que algo así pudiera ser verdad.

—Mikasa…el capitán Levi tiene razón—le susurró Armin con voz suave—. Llevaban tiempo planeando deshacerse de nosotros.

La sangre le hirvió por la furia acumulada.

—Ni siquiera tuvieron el valor de hacerlo ellos mismos—murmuró entre dientes, luego volvió su mirada a los ojos del hombre—. ¿Ahora qué? Ya me tienes, era todo lo que querías ¿no es así?

—Lo ideal sería enviarte a ti y a los mocosos de Arlert y Jaegar a que se pudran en una sucia celda—Mikasa pudo sentir la emoción en cada palabra que dijo—. Pero para su suerte, Erwin tiene otros planes para ustedes.

— ¿Qué clase de planes? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si los enviáramos a prisión sería un completo desperdicio de habilidades—Levi recorrió su cuerpo con sus ojos sin siquiera preocuparse en ocultar la mirada lujuriosa que brillaba en sus pupilas—. Erwin quiere ofrecerles un trato.

— ¿Trabajaríamos juntos? —la mirada de Levi bajo a sus labios mientras hablaba—. Tienes que estar bromeando si crees que…

Levi la interrumpió al inclinarse más cerca y atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes antes de introducir su lengua en su cavidad. Mikasa gimió ante el contacto desesperado de sus labios y se apresuró a corresponder su ardiente beso, sus manos no perdieron tiempo antes de apretar sus muslos por encima del pantalón y arrastrarse hasta sus nalgas a las cuales apretó con firmeza.

Era tal y como lo recordaba, un sabor sutil a canela y tabaco.

Se separó de ella para tomar aire y acerco su mano a su oreja para quitar el micrófono que lo conectaba con Armin y romperlo entre sus dedos, luego acerco su boca a la cocha de la oreja y lo mordió con suavidad

—El cuero siempre te sentó bien mocosa. Te verás mejor sin él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hayime Isayama**.

Formo parte del Grupo de Facebook: **"Levi x Mikasa Forever!"** y seguidora de la página **A la mierda todo el Rivamika manda**. Organizador de este evento

Bueno chicos, este Capítulo que les traigo hoy no es el que tenía planeado, de hecho el verdadero es aún mejor y más largo que este, pero tuve problemas al terminarlo. Así que para no dejarlos sin nada esta noche, decidí usar otra cosa que ya tenía escrita antes y que necesitaba unas cuantas mejoras y remplazarlo con el capítulo de hoy.

¡Pero tengo una sorpresa! El capítulo original estoy pensando en publicarlo en mi serie de viñetas llamado **"Amour Noir"** Ya que la temática en la que la escribí es muy parecida a la que uso allí, así que estén al pendiente de ello si quieren leerlo :) Pueden entrar en mi perfil y allí lo encontraran. Lamento cambiar de planes, estoy segura que les encantará :)

* * *

 **Rivamika week 2017**

 **Día VII melancolía.**

Aún podía recordar con detalle el último suspiro que presenció antes de que su aliento se perdiera en al aire para siempre, esfumándose tal y como la espuma del mar cuando hacia contacto con la arena. Su único consuelo era recordar su sonrisa durante los días en los que las pesadillas eran una carga demasiado grande para su corazón, pero a veces sus memorias no era suficientes para aliviar la presión acumulada en su pecho.

Cuanto deseaba poder estar con ella hasta el último de sus días con vida.

¿Era ingenuo que soñaran con tener una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones? ¿Un lugar en el cual estar en paz y ver a sus hijos crecer? Los sueños y el miedo eran una de las únicas motivaciones que tenía para continuar y levantarse luego de tantas caídas, pero las cosas cambiaron en solo un pestañeó y en cuanto la perdió, sus esperanzas se fueron con todo aquel caos.

Estaba cansado de despertar por las noches sudando, respirando con dificultad y culpándose a sí mismo por no tener ni el poder, ni la fuerza para haberla protegido cuando tenía la oportunidad.

La culpa y la melancolía lo estaban matando como el cigarrillo a un fumador, pero estaba bien, cada uno encontraba la forma adecuada de morir.

Ahora tenía que continuar vagando por la tierra en soledad mientras gritaba su nombre a los cuatro cielos, esperando con una pequeña esperanza que ella le contestara devuelta. Ese pensamiento lo mantenía con vida, aunque en su subconsciente se repetía que afrontara la realidad.

Mikasa no iba a volver.

 _—A veces me preguntó qué sería de nuestras vidas si los Titanes no estuviera aquí, si tuviéramos una vida normal—Levi la escuchó decir una vez, y aunque tenía ganas de recordarle con dureza que soñar con aquello no les traería la victoria, en el fondo sabía que él siempre se había imaginado ese mundo sin muerte ni desastre a su alrededor._

Esa noche ninguno de los dos sabía que todo estaba mal hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No había lugar en el cual refugiarse, ni alguno al cual regresar; estaban simplemente en medio de la nada teniendo que luchar con la posibilidad de que alguno de los tendría que irse primero.

Levi deseó con todo su corazón permitir que ella sobreviviera a cambio de su vida, pero el destino lo sorprendió quitándolo lo que más amaba en ese mundo. Gritó y maldijo a todo lo que estaba en su alrededor, pero al final entendió que había sido mejor de esa forma, porque no hubiese podido soportar saber que Mikasa sintiera el dolor que él estaba experimentando en ese mismo entonces.

Recordó su primer beso mientras sostenía en brazos su cuerpo fallecido, como sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y cuantas ganas le había dado de abrazarla sin soltarla jamás.

 _— ¿Estas segura acerca de esto…?—le preguntó tratando de retenerse a sí mismo, al ritmo al que iban no iba a poder detenerse._

 _Mikasa se acercó a su oído y con una voz caliente le susurró. —Tan solo hazlo. Sus palabras fueron suficiente incentivo para finalmente hacerla suya para siempre._

 _Agotados y estremecidos por el placer, ambos se recostaron sobre la cama y se acurrucaron para no dejar que la noche fría enfriara sus extremidades. Mikasa encontró su lugar favorito en el hueco de su cuello, en donde podía aspirar su fragancia varonil y estremecer su punto débil ante los besos y los chupetones, pero esta vez no se quedó allí recostada sobre él hasta quedarse dormida, si no que se movió hasta quedar sobre él y con su rostro justo sobre el suyo._

 _— ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _—Nada…—susurró mientras se apoyaba sobre su codo y admiraba cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro—. Es solo que…no quiero olvidar tu expresión ahora. Su sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y una vez más Mikasa sintió un sentimiento cálido en su estómago; definitivamente quería quedarse así con él para siempre._

Enterrar el cuerpo que una vez estuvo entre sus brazos fue lo más difícil para él, aun no estaba preparado para dejarla atrás y el nudo en su garganta era demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo. Desde que era un niño no había derramado una sola lágrima, y por primera vez en muchos años se permitió hacerlo esta vez.

Con lágrimas nublando sus ojos, se fue dejando atrás todo lo que siempre quiso. El destino nuevamente le tendría preparado algo para el futuro, pero lo único que sabía era que ya su vida se había ido con ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hayime Isayama**. La canción en la que está inspirado este capítulo es únicamente de **Sia**.

Formo parte del Grupo de Facebook: **"Levi x Mikasa Forever!"** y seguidora de la página **A la mierda todo el Rivamika manda**. Organizador de este evento.

¡Pues finalmente hemos acabado la semana! Aunque mentiría si dijera que no voy a extrañar escribir un Drabble todos los días, he de decir que ha sido una semana lenta, divertida y agotadora a la vez. Nunca había sido capaz de escribir una historia diferente por día como lo he hecho esta vez, y me siento orgullosa de haber superado este reto :) (aunque en este me tarde más de lo esperado xd)

Este es un capítulo especial, y va dedicado a cierta personitas **Cerisier Jin y Lunos A** He visto lo mucho que les han gustado cada una de las historias, pero se que hubo una en especial que hizo que te emocionaras tanto que pude sentirlo con cada palabra en tu review. Hoy toca escribir algo basado en una canción, y se me ocurrió la idea de publicar una especie de "Segunda parte de **Esmeralda"** con una canción que me gusta mucho.

De hecho, ya había usado esta canción para una viñeta en mi otra serie **"Amour Noir"** pero no la exploté lo suficiente como me hubiese gustado.

Esto ocurre antes de los eventos de **Esmeralda** , de como **Levi** y **Mikasa** se conocieron y como llegaron a esa relación intima y rival que tienen estos dos. ¡Espero que todos lo disfruten! en especial ustedes chicas, es un regalo hecho con mucho love para ustedes por todo el apoyo.

¡Disfrute de hablar con ustedes anoche!

Toda esta semana he estado viendo el maratón de **Game Of thrones** mientras escribía, ha sido una genial fuente de inspiración, sobre todo de mi personaje favorito **Arya Stark** , la cual se parece a Mikasa en esta historia.

* * *

 **Rivamika Week**

 **Día final: Song-Fic**

Las llamas se reflejaron tal y como un espejo en su iris opaco, consumiéndolo todo a su paso dándole paso a las cenizas que se adherían al suelo para siempre. Sus muñecas, sus lindos y coloridos vestidos, sus padres, su vida…Nunca volvería a recuperarlos.

La madera ardía con fervor y el humo escaló el cielo hasta desaparecer, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de cerrar los ojos o de bajar la mirada, sus ojos siempre se mantuvieron enfocados siempre en los cuerpos de sus padres quemándose en la llama abrasadora. Desde ese día en adelante, ya nada sería como antes.

El incendio provocado de su casa era algo que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre, pero también fue el mismo día en que algo nació dentro de su pecho; una llamarada parecida a la que vio esa misma noche cuando ella misma consumió y se llevó todo lo que había llegado amar alguna vez, y de las cenizas surgía una nueva persona que lo único que deseaba más que volver a tener su vida devuelta, era poder cobrar venganza.

Años después de esa aterradora noche por sobrevivir, Mikasa se dio una última mirada a su reflejo en el espejo antes de salir por la puerta con una daga y con la sangre hirviendo por la furia, en ese mismo momento comenzaba el inicio de la peor pesadilla que pudiese imaginar.

Estaba dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de lograr lo que se habría propuesto hace diez años atrás.

Al empujar las puertas para entrar al bar, el nauseabundo olor a licor inundo sus fosas nasales causando que su estómago se revolviera y las ganas de vomitar volvieran, por más que hubiese frecuentado esos lugares en busca de información en varias oportunidades, nunca se había podido acostumbrar al hedor que emanaba del lugar por más limpio que fuese.

Se sentó en la barra para pedir un shot de cualquier bebida fuerte, Mikasa no era alguien que soliera beber demasiado, de hecho su sabor no era muy agradable para ella, pero esta vez necesitaba un poco de adrenalina en sus venas antes de realizar a lo que había venido.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en quienes estaba alrededor antes de sentarse, pero podía sentir las mirada de muchos sobre ella y no era algo extraño dado que una mujer como ella no era del tipo que soliese frecuentar aquellos lugares en solitario.

— ¿Qué quieres para beber bella dama? —le preguntó el cantinero luego de servirle lo que parecía ser su quinta jarra de cerveza al hombre sentado a pocos metros de ella.

—Lo más fuerte que tengas—respondió dejando unas cuantas modernas sobre el mesón de madera.

—Olvidadlo—levantó las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza—. La casa invita está vez. Mikasa no discutió su decisión, si el hombre no quería aceptar su pago ella no insistiría en lo contrario, en cambio se alegraba de no tener que malgastar dinero allí.

—Gracias—le agradeció una vez que tuvo lo que había pedido frente a ella, el hombre le asintió haciéndola saber que no era nada y Mikasa procedió a beber el contenido del vaso de trago corto de golpe y lo tragó con fuerza haciendo una mueca al sentir como el líquido bajaba por su garganta ardiendo hasta llegar a su estómago.

— ¿No estas acostumbrada a esto no? —Dijo causándole gracia su expresión—. ¿Por qué una chica como tú frecuentaría estos lugares a menudo?

Mikasa arqueó una ceja y él cantinero procedió a aclarar lo que había dicho aunque ella nunca se lo pidió.

—Te he visto pasar por aquí desde la última semana, nunca pediste algo más que agua hasta hoy.

—No suelo beber mucho.

—Eso está claro—bufó secando varios vasos recién lavados—. ¿Así que cual es tu historia?

Parecía un chico agradable, pero Mikasa estaba comenzando a hartarse de sus preguntas.

— ¿Tiene que haber alguna? —inquirió esperando que es respuesta fuera suficiente para que entendiera que ella no iba a hablar de eso y que volviese al trabajo para dejar de molestarle, lástima que solo hizo que se animara a seguir manteniendo la conversación.

—Todos tienen una—se encogió de brazos—. No creo que seas la excepción. Yo soy jean—se presentó extendiendo su mano—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mikasa.

—Lindo nombre—sonrió con las mejillas rosadas—. No pareces de por aquí… ¿De dónde eres? Mikasa estuvo a punto de cortar la conversación con un par de palabras hirientes, pero un hombre de baja estatura se le adelantó al aproximarse al joven y le dio uno no muy delicado golpe en la nuca.

—No te pago para que hables con los clientes mocoso—lo regañó con un gruñido, seguido del golpe lo jaló de la oreja y luego de varias quejas finalmente decidió soltarlo. Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante lo que presencio, Jean parecía avergonzado de que ella lo viera en ese aspecto—. Ese trago ira a tu paga de esta semana—dijo refiriéndose a lo que ella había tomado hace poco, sintió lastima de Jean inmediatamente, pero él quien se había ofrecido a pagar su trago.

Se encontró con la mirada de Levi por unos instantes y pudo jurar que vio un fulgor encendido en sus ojos, pero no pudo distinguirlo debido a que apartó la mirada de ella unos segundos después.

Unos minutos más tardes en el que Mikasa estaba harta de esperar el momento para atacar, finalmente visualizo a su víctima salir a tropezones por la puerta de atrás del bar y supo entonces que su momento había llegado. Lo siguió con pasos sigilosos y se detuvo en la puerta de salida cuando se sostuvo de la pared para vomitar, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar de expulsar los restos de las bebidas cuenta Mikasa se posiciono detrás de él y lo tomo por la cabeza para que su cuello quedara a la vista.

—Djel Sanes ¿Qué se siente saber que morirás esta noche? —le preguntó mientras la daga que había pertenecido a su familia por siglas se deslizaba por su mano hasta que la hojilla se posiciono en su cuello.

—Por favor…—le suplicó por clemencia—. Puedo hacerte millo…

Mikasa no lo dejo terminar, deslizó la cuchilla lentamente mientras lo escuchaba atragantarse con su propia sangre. Lo dejó caer en el suelo mientras lo veía en sus últimos segundos de vida, lo último que el hombre vio antes de morir fue su rostro iluminado por la luna en lo alto del cielo.

Limpió la cuchilla con un pañuelo antes de sentir a alguien moverse detrás de ella, cuando se volteó en dirección al bar se sorprendió al encontrar a Levi mirándola directamente con los brazos cruzados. Mikasa no podía deducir que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero había sido demasiado ingenua y ahora había un testigo de sus crímenes.

No le hubiese importado ser atrapada si no fuera porque aún no había terminado su trabajo.

—Llévate el cadáver lejos de aquí, no lo quiero en el basurero de mi bar. Mikasa no sabía si estaba más sorprendida por lo que le había dicho o por que no pareció reaccionar a lo que ella había hecho segundos atrás.

— ¿Cómo sé que no llamaras a la policía? Para su molestia, su pregunta le pareció demasiado estúpida por la mirada que le dio.

—Créeme que si quisiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho. Su respuesta ni hizo más que confundirla, ¿Por qué un desconocido la estaba ayudando a encubrir su crimen?

—Sin embargo, la próxima vez que te vea aquí no durare en echar tu culo por la puerta. Mikasa no dijo nada, era una amenaza justificada luego de lo que hizo.

Una vez que el hombre desapareció nuevamente en su bar, Mikasa se llevó el cuerpo y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche con el pensamiento de que jamás iba a encontrárselo de nuevo.

Que equivocada estaba.

* * *

Mikasa no esperaba volver a encontrar su rostro, pero lamentablemente el destino había preparado otro encuentro en el lugar más inesperado. Si bien era cierto que la temática de la velada era usar mascaras para ocultar tu identidad, aun así pudo reconocer esos ojos debajo del antifaz, y estaba segura de que él estaba consciente de que era ella también.

No estaba seguro de lo que podría llegar a pasar en esta oportunidad, porque esa noche tendría que volver a asesinar y no estaba segura de que el hombre fuera a dejarla libre esta vez. Mientras se convencía a si misma de que solo tenía que ignorarlo por el resto del tiempo que estaría ahí, continuo mezclándose en la celebración y parecer solo una chica más sin motivos ocultos; su víctima esta vez era un pez más gordo y sin duda su muerte llamaría la atención de todos.

Mikasa se preguntó cómo estarían Armin y Eren después de los abandonara, seguramente estarían buscándola por todo el Distrito, pero ella se había asegurado de cubrir sus huellas para evitar que ellos pudieran rastrearlas. Su venganza no tenía nada que ver con ella y no quería arrastrarlos en lado más profundo del foso en el que ya se encontraban.

Robar era para poder sobrevivir, y en cambio lo que hacía ahora no tenía perdón ni por los ojos de dios.

— ¿Bailamos? —Mikasa no tuvo que voltearse para ver de quien se trataba, pero se sintió curiosa de la razón de su invitación, así que decidió aceptar para resolver esa duda.

— ¿Así que te gustan los bailes?—le comentó cuando llegaron al centro del salón. Mikasa sintió la caliente presión de su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y como la empujo para que sus pechos se rozaran levemente.

—Los detesto—gruñó con repudió, causando que ella sonriera.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —La canción tocada por la orquesta aceleró el ritmo y Levi la arrastró a lo largo de salón.

—Acompañó a un amigo, dice que debería conocer más personas—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Así que fui tu última opción para socializar?

—Eres la primera.

Mikasa no pudo contestar a ello inmediatamente.

—Parece que no eres capaz de escoger a las personas adecuadas para hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, Levi sonrió por primera vez en la noche.

— ¿Y entonces cuál es tu razón para estar aquí? —fue su turno de preguntar—. ¿Habrá un nuevo cadáver esta noche?

—Supongo—respondió simplemente.

— ¿De qué?

—De si está vez no harás nada para impedírmelo—la música ceso en ese momento y Mikasa se aprovechó del momento para escapar de él—. Tengo que ir al baño.

En parte eso no era una mentira, pero luego de visitar el tocador no volvería a la pista de baila, era hora de movilizarse. Su objetivo estaría en su despacho esa noche, así que sería fácil sorprenderlo con la guardia baja. Para su alivió, Levi no estaba afuera del baño ni cerca de él cuando salió, así que sería más fácil subir las escaleras sin que él la siguiera esta vez.

El segundo piso estaba vació, pero aun podía oírse el bullicio de la fiesta que se realizaba en el piso de abajo, avanzó por el pasillo mientras buscaba la puerta del despacho de Nile Dok, el principal responsable de la muerte de sus padres años atrás.

La puerta estaba entre abierta cuando llegó, algo sospechoso dado que se supone debía estar cerrada, pero supuso que era porque solo planeaba estar ahí unos instantes antes de regresar a la celebración. Empujó la madera y se sumergió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Abrió los ojos cuando la encontró vacía, algo estaba mal. Lo comprendió mejor cuando sintió la cuchilla atravesar su estómago y cayó al suelo sosteniendo su abdomen con una mano mientras la otra buscaba algo con que estabilizarse.

—Sabía que vendrías en cualquier momento a por mí Mikasa Ackerman—escuchó que le decía a pesar de que apenas y pudo mantener los ojos abiertos—. Debería haber acabo con el trabajo que empecé hace diez años.

Mikasa esperó el golpe final que acabaría con su vida, pero este en cambio nunca llegó; el ruido sordo de alguien cayendo en el suelo fue lo que hizo que mirara en su dirección y se encontrará con la mirada de Levi.

Ni siquiera pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, le pasaban demasiado y estaba tan cansada que simplemente sucumbió al sueño mientras sentía que era levantada del suelo.

* * *

Cuando despertó sintió como si hubiese dormido durante un mes, sus extremidades estaban adoloridas y apenas pudo moverlas para incorporarse en la cama en la que yacía. Los recuerdos vinieron de golpe en su cabeza y se tuvo que agarrar de la almohada para no caer de lado.

—No te muevas—la voz de Levi en la puerta la sorprendió, llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja con comida y escuchó a su estómago gruñir, el hambre y el dolor la estaban matando. Comió en silencio bajo su atenta mirada, ni siquiera lograba encontrar una razón por la cual estaba ayudándola, no tenía un motivo para hacerlo a menos que estuviese buscando algo a cambio de haberla salvado.

— ¿Por qué? —lo cuestionó una vez terminó con su ultimo bocado—. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Lo vio suspirar mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de madera que estaba a un lado de la cama, se llevó las manos a la cara y se limpió las mejillas.

—Me recuerdas a mi cuando era más joven.

— ¿Tú también matabas gente por venganza o robabas para poder comer algo? —se mofó con sarcasmo, no se imaginaba alguien como él asesinando a alguien a sangre fría.

—Vuelve a dormir—cambió la conversación bruscamente y ella frunció el ceño.

—He dormido más que suficiente—Mikasa se sentía bien como para mantenerse despierta, estaba más bien cansada de permanecer postrada en la cama sin poder estirar las piernas y los brazos. Se dio cuenta que solo llevaba puesto una camisa de botones blanca, su vestido había desaparecido y se lamentó que tuviera que mancharse de su propia sangre.

—Saldré por una hora—le avisó levantándose de la silla en dirección a la puerta—. No vayas a levantarte, aun estas débil. Mikasa no le respondió, tan solo asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado, una vez que ella lo hizo, Levi desapareció cerrando la puerta luego de salir y luego escuchó la entrada principal.

Suspiró de frustración durante diez minutos, no había nada que hacer en la habitación y no tenía ganas de dormir, ni siquiera había una televisión para siquiera pasar el rato y por más que siguiera viendo el techo no iba a hacer que fuese menos aburrido. Se puso a detallar la habitación en la que estaba, parecía más limpia que un hospital y ridículamente ordenada; lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que la decoración era de mujer, se notaba con tan solo notar los colores claros y los pocos objetos que había en la mesa de noche.

Se preguntó a quién pertenecía esa habitación y no le gustaba en lo absoluto que alguien más se involucrara en sus asuntos. Ya tenía suficiente con él.

Había sido increíblemente crédula desde que Levi la vio asesinar a su primera víctima, debió haber hecho algo para evitar que se relacionara más con ella y hasta donde sabía, él le había dejado claro que pasaría si volvía a encontrarse con ella en el futuro. No lo pensó dos veces antes de empujar las sabanas que la cubrían y sentarse en el borde de la cama para prepararse y levantarse; sus pies desnudos se encontraron con la superficie helada del piso y contó hasta diez antes de realizar el primer intento de estar de pie.

Se empujó a si misma hacia arriba y sintió un peso enorme que la condujo a caer afortunadamente sobre el edredón y no en el suelo como había esperado, la herida dolía a horrores y decidió tomar un suspiro antes de realizar el siguiente intento que fue aún más exitoso que el primero. Arrastró sus pies por el pasillo dificultad sosteniéndose de las paredes para poder estabilizase, no le costó tanto como había creído, pero la herida le ardía cada vez que avanzaba un paso más.

Llegó a la cocina en busca de un arma que pudiese usar, un cuchillo sería más que suficiente como para defenderse, no quería tener que llegar al extremo de atacarlo, así que le daría la oportunidad de explicar quién era y por qué la estaba ayudando y en base a sus respuestas y acciones ella tomaría una decisión.

En verdad esperaba no tener que llegar a tales extremos.

Se asomó por la ventana a ver si conocía la calle en la que al menos estaba, pero notó que era un vecindario agradable en donde vivían la mayoría de las personas con dinero, así que era imposible que ella reconociese donde estaba debido a que ella solía evitarlos, lo cual le hacía desconfiar cada vez más en las razones de Levi al llevarla a un lugar donde prácticamente no pueda escapar.

Se asustó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, se había tardado demasiado en levantarse y había perdido tiempo que pudo haber usar para trazar un plan de que haría con Levi una vez que este llegase a casa, pero no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentarlo directamente, después de todo tenía el derecho de sentirse cohibida en un ambiente desconocido con alguien con quien acababa de conocer.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse débil, y eso no era muy buena señal si decía escapar de allí en ese mismo instante. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y la vio de pie frente a la ventana con un cuchillo en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —Mikasa pensó que Levi estaría molesto por desconfiar de él y que al llegar a casa lo primero que vea sea a una chica con un arma en la mano dispuesta a atacar, pero la pilló desprevenida a que lo primero que notara fuera el hecho de que no estaba en la cama como él le había dicho.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —su voz tartamudeó, aunque se esforzó por qué no lo notara. Levi cerró la puerta detrás de él colocándole el cerrojo.

— ¿Hubieras preferido que dejara que te asesinaran?

—No tienes ningún motivo para ayudarme al menos que busques algo a cambio—escupió mientras que apretaba su mano derecha para evitar que este temblara.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo hice para obtener algo de ti? —Mikasa estaba molesta, Levi no parecía estar tomando su amenaza muy enserio, en cambio su postura era relajada y parecía más concentrado en sacar la comida que había comprado de la bosas de plástico.

—No…nadie en este mundo cruel ayuda a un desconocido en el borde de la muerte sin querer algo—Por más que hubiese personas buenas en el mundo, nunca harían una buena acción solo por el placer de ver a alguien ajeno con buena salud o con felicidad, le había tocado aprenderlo de diferentes maneras.

Al final, todos siempre quieren algo.

—Tienes razón…aunque créeme, si quisiera haberme aprovechado de ti ya lo hubiese hecho—si Levi estaba intentando hacer que se tranquilizara y que no desconfiara de él, estaba claro que no era muy bueno escogiendo las palabras para hacerlo—. Así que suelta ese cuchillo, no estas lo suficientemente estable como para luchar conmigo.

A Mikasa le dio rabia admitir internamente que él tenía razón, odiaba que la viera vulnerable y humillada de esa forma. Vio como sus ojos azules se abrieron repentinamente y como salió corriendo de su posición para alcanzarla, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso hasta que sintió sus brazos rodeándole para que la caída fuera menos brusca.

—Mocosa imprudente—lo oyó mascullar mientras la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba devuelta a la habitación en donde le hizo sentarse en borde de la cama para ver su herida. La camisa que llevaba puesta estaba prácticamente empapada de sangre, y el dolor era poco menos que insoportable, pero por suerte actuó rápidamente y llegó a ella antes de que se lastimará con el golpe.

Abrió de golpe la camisa para quitársela, dejándola en tan solo ropa interior y remplazó las vendas manchadas por unas secas y limpias, asegurándose de limpiar con un paño húmedo la piel alrededor del corte con cuidado para no hacerle sentir más dolor del que estaba sintiendo. Le deslumbró la forma tan delicada en sus dedos rozaban su piel para vendarla y lo increíblemente cuidadoso que era con ella, nunca antes nadie se había preocupado así por ella.

Era un sentimiento extraño, pero era agradable.

— ¿De quién es esta habitación? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

—De mi hermana menor.

— ¿Y dónde está ella? —quiso saber.

—Muerta. Al oír su respuesta Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, no debió haber preguntado en primer lugar.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué he asesinado a esos hombres?

—No es de mi incumbencia.

—Lo es si es que estas ayudando a una asesina a cubrir sus huellas. En todo ese tiempo no la había visto, pero al decirlo aquello subió la mirada para mirarla.

— ¿No te importa ir a la cárcel por ello? —Arqueó una ceja—. Eres demasiado joven para arruinar tu vida de este modo.

—Mi única razón para vivir es acabar con los asesinos de mis padres. No me importa si muero o incluso soy sentenciada a cadena perpetua por ello, estaré feliz de saber que liberé al mundo de monstruos como ellos.

Sus labios se mantuvieron en una delgada línea, Levi apretó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la sacudió. Estaba molesto, y mucho.

— ¡No lo entiendes! —le gritó—. Me importa una mierda como tus padres hayan muerto, ¿crees que estarían felices de saber que su única hija desperdició toda su vida en capturar a sus asesinos? Si ellos te vieran ahora, estarían decepcionados de ti.

Mikasa no fue capaz de decirle algo a cambio, se quedó allí con la mirada perdida con las palabras de Levi resonando en su cabeza; ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la dejo sola para pensar.

Esa noche, Mikasa no pudo dormir pensando en ello.

* * *

Varias semanas después la herida de Mikasa estaba lo suficientemente cerrada como para que pudiera volver a caminar libremente sin restricciones y Levi le permitió vagar por la casa e incluso a acompañarlo a realizar las compras para la casa.

Mikasa se había acostumbrado a la rutina que tenía ahora, e incluso varias veces se olvidó del por qué estaba allí para empezar. Comenzaba el día ayudando a Levi a limpiar, para luego pasar a una suave rutina de ejercicio para recuperar el tiempo en el que estuvo sin hacer ninguna actividad, por las tardes se quedaba leyendo un libro hasta que Levi volviese a casa para cenar juntos y finalmente irse a dormir.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía tener una vida aburrida y normal sin pensar en la venganza, era extraño incluso compartir esa vida con alguien como Levi.

Su relación había mejorado de alguna forma, por lo menos ahora ambos confiaban en el otro como para contar anécdotas del pasado o hablar de cómo había sido su día; Mikasa disfrutaba cocinar la cena a su lado y probar platillos nuevos para probar e incorporarlos a sus comidas, de esa forma había descubierto lo tanto que a Levi le gustaban los dulces.

Un viernes por la tarde, Mikasa decidió sorprenderlo cocinando un pastel que le había enseñado su madre antes de morir, y una de los pocos platillos que recordaba exactamente cómo prepararlos, así que se entretuvo toda la tarde preparándolo junto a la cena para que cuando llegara a casa tendría una caliente comida esperándolo en la mesa.

Se rio al pensar que parecía una esposa a la espera de su marido en casa. El pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse.

Mikasa estaba finalizando los últimos preparativos cuando escuchó la puerta, y se acercó para recibirlo. Se veía agotado, su arduo trabajo se notaba en las terribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Huele bien ¿Qué cocinaste? Mikasa se acercó a él para ayudarlo a desamarrar la corbata.

—Takoyaki, tu favorito—lo escuchó gemir emocionado por probarlo y se rio por su reacción—. Pero antes toma una ducha, el agua caliente te espera.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de ir directamente a su baño, una relajante ducha caliente lo haría relajarse un poco antes de comer, además de que sabía que a Levi no le agradaría mucho la idea de mantenerse con la misma ropa sudada que había llevado durante el día. Cuando salió llevaba puesto un franela sencilla y pantalones holgados, Mikasa se había acostumbrado a verlo vestido de esa forma. Sirvió dos platos en la mesa y ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida.

Levi parecía un niño pequeño a quien le hicieron su comida favorita, su ceño sorprendentemente no se encontraba fruncido e incluso si no lo conociera mejor diría que tenía una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

Le gustaba, verlo así de feliz.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Levi la ayudó a lavar los platos mientras ella lo secaba y guardaba en sus respectivos gabinetes. Se sentía extrañamente cálida y feliz, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera recordaba si con Armin y Eren había compartido el mismo sentimiento por no decir igual; al pensar en ellos un sentimiento de culpa invadió su pecho, ella los había abandonado sin decir nada a causa de su venganza y deseaba poder volver a verlos luego de tanto tiempo.

Una vez que terminaron, Levi se sentó en el sofá para ver un rato la televisión y Mikasa recordó de repente el pastel que había hecho esa tarde, fue inmediatamente a la nevera para sacarlo y cortó dos buenos pedazos y fue a donde Levi se encontraba, entregándoselo una vez que tomo asiento junto a él.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó entre confundido y emocionado.

—Tenía ganas de comer algo dulce—se encogió de hombros, no le diría la verdadera razón por la cual lo había hecho. Levi picó un trozo con el tenedor y procedió a llevárselo a la boca, Mikasa esperó ansiosa a ver su reacción.

—Joder está increíblemente bueno—gruñó haciendo que ella echara una buena carcajada—. ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?

—Mi mamá—respondió nostálgica, a pesar de que la extrañaba el pecho no se le comprimió al recordarla—. Pero no es nada comparado con lo que ella podía hacer, muchas de las cosas que me enseñó ya las he olvidado.

—Aun así es impresionante.

Ambos continuaron mirando una película mientras terminaban con el postre, Levi había insistido en otro pedazo pero Mikasa no lo dejó sabiendo que entonces se terminaría demasiado rápido y estaría gruñón por el resto de la semana porque no tendría que degustar por las tardes. En el momento en que comenzaron a pasar comerciales, Mikasa le pidió a Levi su plato para lavarlo, y antes de que pudiera levantarse su voz y su mano la detuvieron.

—Espera—con una mano sosteniendo su muñeca, la otra la utilizó para tomar su barbilla y girarla hacia su dirección, Mikasa sintió su pulgar rozar su labio inferior en donde un rastro de crema había quedado, acto seguido se lo llevó a la boca sin ningún rastro de vergüenza.

Su cara enrojeció al instante y lo siguiente que supo fue lo cerca que sintió su respiración antes que tomara sus labios entre los suyos. Su sabor era dulce producto de lo que anteriormente había comido y eso no hizo más que incentivarla a continuar con el contacto de lenguas, sus dientes jalaron su labio inferior mordiéndolo suavemente antes de arrastrar su boca a lo largo de su mandíbula en donde chupo y succionó la piel disfrutando de las reacciones que la estaba haciendo tener.

La posición era demasiado incómoda para ella, así que me permitió separarse de él para dejar los platos encima de la mesa y empujarlo en el sofá para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él; sus ojos la miraron con diversión antes su desespero y ninguno perdió el tiempo en pensar que lo que había traería consecuencias y decidieron a llevar las cosas al límite sin restricciones.

Ambos sabían lo peligroso que era enamorarse del otro, pero no les importaba quemarse por una vez y permanecer unidos aunque sea por una noche, estaban erizados por el deseo y el placer que sentían al ser consumidos por el fuego abrasador que los envolvía juntos.

Mikasa era una llama extinguida en busca de algo que la hiciera estallar Y Levi fue la gasolina que la hizo detonar.

—Desde que en la fiesta te vi con ese vestido—dijo pausadamente entretanto colaba sus manos para moldear sus pechos por debajo de su camiseta de algodón—. Tenía ganas de quitártelo.

Levi mordió la concha de su oreja procediendo a chupar la piel de su cuello para dejarle una marca en múltiples lugares, sus manos no fueron tímidas a la hora de explorar otras zonas de su cuerpo, amasaba sus muslos y glúteos y los apretaba haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran en un movimiento inconcebiblemente placentero. Mikasa no se quedó atrás, los músculos y pectorales de su pecho se sentía duros bajos sus dedos y podía sentir su enorme erección contra su núcleo.

Pero no era suficiente, ambos querían más y estaban dispuestos a cruzar la línea. Se preguntaron en silencio como es que habían aguantado tanto tiempo sin tocarse.

— ¿Qué estás esperando para hacerlo? —los ojos de Levi resplandecían por la pasión del momento, el calor en sus cuerpos era abrumador y no creía que pudiera resistir un segundo más sin sentirlo dentro de ella a un ritmo desenfrenado. Levi invirtió las posiciones y hacer que ahora ella estuviera recostada del sofá para tomarla fácilmente de los muslos y hacerla suya hasta que su cuerpo alcanzara el éxtasis y su cuerpo se desfalleciera sobre el suyo.

Esa noche la hizo morder la almohada.

* * *

Se despertó a mediados de la noche cuando su garganta seca fue totalmente irritable, apartó los brazos de Levi con delicadeza para poder levantarse a por poco de agua; en algún momento de la noche ambos fueron a dormir a la habitación de Levi para continuar con lo que empezaron. Cubrió su desnudez con una camisa larga de que encontró en su armario antes de acercarse a su mesa de noche para tomar un buen vaso para calmar la resequedad de su garganta.

Mientras disfrutaba del líquido descender por su garganta, se permitió pasearse por su habitación detallando cada parte de él, nunca antes había entrado, Levi siempre se aseguraba de dejar su cuarto cerrado con llave para que ella no pudiera entrar y ella respetaba esa decisión de no violar su privacidad. Confiaba en él y no necesitaba fisgonear entre sus pertenecías en busca de algo que le estuviera ocultando, sabía que él se había vuelto sincera con él con el tiempo.

Encontró sobre su escritorio un par de retratos que le llamaron la atención, en la mayoría de ellos se encontraba acompañado de otras dos personas que nunca en su vista había visto, una chica y un chico que supuso se trataban de Isabel y Farlan, de quienes un par de veces le contó anécdotas divertidas de cuando vivían juntos. A pesar de que Levi no estaba sonriendo, se notaba en su postura y en sus ojos lo feliz que estuvo en el momento en que tomaron la fotografía, y entristeció al recordar que ellos ahora no se encontraban con vida, sabía lo mucho que él los quería.

Bebió el último trago de agua cuando una carpeta junto al lado de ordenador le llamó la atención, hubiera pasado de largo si no hubiera sido por que reconoció su nombre escrito en la esquina superior de ella. Dejó el vaso a un lado y tomó el archivo para leerlo.

Era un expediente increíblemente detallado, en él contenía toda la información de su vida personal incluso ante de la muerte de sus padres. ¿Por qué Levi tendría una carpeta con sus datos? Supuso que la había investigado cuando había decidido ayudarla, pero de ser así hubiese preguntado el mismo acerca de lo que había pasado.

Se asustó al continuar pasando las páginas y encontrar el nombre de Armin y Eren escritos en los papeles mientras se explicaba brevemente su relación con ella y como se habían llegado a conocer, incluso había evidencia de cuando había robado por primera vez un trozo de pan para poder alimentarse y cada uno de los robos y asesinatos que había cometido a lo largo de su vida.

Ni siquiera ella podía recordar con tanta especificación como había ocurrido esos incidentes como estaban explicados en el informe.

Sus ojos se abrieron al encontrar lo que parecía ser un informe de conducta durante los últimos meses escrita a mano con tinta roja.

 _"La acusada Mikasa Ackerman de veinte años de edad acusada de múltiples robos y asesinatos ha sido evaluada estrictamente durante los últimos meses del presente año con fin de averiguar las razones que impulsaron a cometer tales delitos. Bajo la rigurosa mirada del oficial a cargo se llegó a la conclusión de que es una joven peligrosa e inestable incapaz de ver más allá de su deseo de venganza por quienes asesinaron a sus padres diez años atrás. Su sentencia será dictada por el Juez Darius Zackly bajo las observaciones presentadas en su expediente en el juicio que se realizará el día jueves dieciocho de junio de este mismo año"_ —Informe policial presentado por el Cabo Levi Ackerman bajo las órdenes del Comandante Erwin Smith

Le había mentido, y ella estúpidamente creyó en cada una de sus palabras.

Sintió las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos y un insorportable dolor oprimiéndole el pecho con fuerza, registró sus cajones con tanta delicadeza como pudo en busca de algo más, y abrió los ojos al encontrar una glock 17 9mm en lado derecho del escritorio esperando por ella. Sin dudarlo lo tomó firmemente entre sus manos.

Salió en silencio de la habitación para llegar a sala en donde encontró su ropa interior y el pantalón que había estado usando antes, se vistió en silencio mientras los pensamientos torturaban su cerebro más que el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar que podría quedarse con Levi y construir una vida junto a él? Mientras ella deseaba que volviera a casa pronto, él se estaba encargando del juicio que la llevaría a prisión. Había sido un pensamiento inocente de una adolescente que soñaba con recuperar su vida junto a la persona que amaba y como siempre el destino volvía darle un crudo golpe de la realidad.

El mundo era terriblemente cruel, y por un momento Levi la había hecho creer que solo tal vez no era tan malo como había creído y que podría sentirse libre otra vez. Que equivocada estaba.

Se apresuró a tomar el teléfono del recibidor para llamar a Armin, estaba en un lugar desconocido y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para salir, tal vez Eren estaría muy molesta con ella cuando les pidiera que la sacaran de ahí, pero antes de hablar con él primero tenía que escapar.

— ¿A quién estás llamando? —la voz de Levi la hizo sobresaltarse, estaba de pie en la entrada y sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los suyos. Su mirada se dirigió a su expediente sobre el mesón de la cocina y luego pasó al arma que llevaba en la mano—. Mikasa déjame…

— ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! —le gritó interrumpiendo las excusas baratas que sabían que vendrían.

—Quería decírtelo…—su voz sonaba increíblemente tranquilo, pero a juzgar por las músculos tensos en su mandíbula pudo adivinar que estaba intentado aflojar sus palabras.

— ¿Y cuándo ibas a hacerlo? —Su lado sarcástico salió a la luz—. ¿Cuándo estuviera en el juicio o cuando estuviera pudriéndome en la cárcel?

—He conseguido presentarte al Juez para reducir tu sentencia—comenzó a explicar luego de tomar un respiro—. De lo contrario te mandarían a cadena perpetua.

—No lo entiendes—sonrió amargamente—. Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Entender qué?

— ¿Crees que me importa ir a prisión? No soy inocente Levi, he hecho cosas terribles y estaba dispuesta en afrontar las consecuencias una vez que tomé la decisión—para su sorpresa su voz salió despacio—. Confiaba en ti, y me mentiste.

—Lo hice por tu propio bien.

— ¿Por mi propio bien? —Repitió sus palabras incrédula—. Todo este tiempo creía que podría olvidar quien era y lo que había hecho tan solo para estar contigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí como en mi hogar.

—Nada de lo que te dije es mentira—intentó acercarse a ella pero se alejó al notar que el agarre en la pistola se volvía tenso—. Lo que siento por ti mocosa, es real.

Mikasa quería creer en sus palabras, realmente quería hacerlo, pero le dolía demasiado y no podía soportar mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que todo había sido un engaño.

—Ya no puedo creerte—lo vio apretar su mano en un puño haciendo que sus venas se extendieran a lo largo de su antebrazo.

Era hora de irse, había tenido suficiente de esa plática y estaba cansada de todo el asunto, solo quería volver a ver a sus amigos y fingir como siempre que nada había pasado. Cuando intentó moverse hacia la puerta, Levi no le permitió el paso tomando sus distancias.

—Muévete—le ordenó hoscamente.

—No dejaré que te vayas mocosa. Mikasa no dudo en extender la mano en la que el arma se moldeó como si fuera parte de ella, sus dedos rozaron el gatillo preparándose ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso que la hiciera distraerse para aprovechar de robarle el arma—. Vas a tener que dispararme si quieres irte.

El ruido de la bala estallando en su dirección resonó haciendo eco en el apartamento. La noche fue su único testigo.


End file.
